Catch Me As I Fall
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Bosco is having panic attacks again but the only person that could help him is the only person that Bosco doesn't want to talk to. Will Bosco go over the deep end, or will Faith be able to help him before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Catch Me As I Fall 1?

Rating: G (for now)

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Season 6

Summary: Bosco is having panic attacks again but the only person that could help him is the only person that Bosco doesn't want to talk to. Will Bosco go over the deep end, or will Faith be able to help him before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Author's Note: This take place after Welcome Home, but anything after that doesn't happen here in the story. Thanks Jayne for her help! I know I have lot of stories to update, but I had to write this, lol.

Chapter 1

He was having the same nightmare that he has had for the past few months: he was running to catch a suspect but when he got there, his gun wouldn't go off, and is frozen, unable to move.

"Maurice, are you okay?" said a sleepy female voice. Bosco turned around to see the blond woman that he picked up from the bar the night before. He thought that after his shooting and the scar that was left on his face that he would never get a date again. But the women seemed to like the thought of him risking his life for somebody else, as though he seemed to be a hero for that, and for some reason they found that sexy.

"I'm fine, J…" Bosco said, trying to remember the woman's name.

"It's Julia." The woman said, as she looked at Bosco.

He looked at her oddly. "What?"

"I said my name's Julia," she said, with a smile. "You must have been really drunk last night."

Bosco sighed as he grabbed his clothes from the floor.

"You don't need to go now do you?" Julia said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He turned around to face her. "I have to go to work."

She leaned over and kissed his neck. "You told me that you don't have to work for another few hours. Come back to bed, Maurice," Julia said with a smile.

"Thanks for last night," Bosco said, as he quickly got dressed, grabbed his duffle bag and his jacket, and went towards the door. He was walking out of the room when Julia stopped him.

"Are you just going to leave like that?"

Bosco turned around. "Don't you make it out to be any more than it was."

"You know I thought you were a sweet guy, but you turned out to be a jerk. I think you should leave now." Julia said.

Bosco walked out of the apartment. "I'm…" But before he could say anything more, she had slammed the door shut on him.

Bosco walked away, feeling a bit of regret for what he had done. But he knew that in time, Julia wouldn't have wanted to be with him. Especially _not when she saw the scars_, he thought to himself, as he touched the bandage on his face.

He still remembered the look on Emily's face the day that he checked out of the hospital; it wasn't the look of shock on her face that he remembered, rather it was the look of sadness on her face, that her Uncle B was not the same person that he was months before.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. After taking the phone out his coat pocket, he looked at the caller id and saw that it was Faith. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now, as it seemed all they did now whenever they talk was shout at each other. It had been worse since she went to Swersky and told him everything about Bosco asking her to shoot for him, and how she believed that he had cheated.

_'At least Swersky believed me when I told him that I didn't cheat. But he still wasn't sure that I was ready to be on the streets, so I have been on desk duty for the past month_,' he thought to himself.

Bosco smiled slightly, as he remembered today was the day that he was going to be back on the street. He wondered if Swersky really believed that he was okay to be back on patrolling the street or if he was just getting tired of working on the desk all the time.

Bosco put his cell put his phone back into his pocket and left the apartment.

((

Later that day,

Bosco walked into the locker room. "So are you still on desk duty?" Ty asked.

Bosco smiled. "No, the boss is finally letting me get back to doing my real job." Bosco said, as he opened his locker, and started to get changed.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Ty said, with a grin. "Last I remember you were chatting up this blonde woman. Do you still have the Boscorelli charm?"

"Of course I do, did it ever go away?" Bosco said with a laugh. " I still have the charm, every woman likes me"

"Good to see that you haven't changed, Boz." Faith said, as she walked into the locker room. Ty looked at Bosco. "I see you in the roll call room," Ty said, as he hurried out of the locker room, not wanting to get into a middle of another one of Bosco and Faith's fight.

"I don't have time for this, I need to get to work," Bosco said, as he slammed the door of the locker shut.

Faith grabbed his arm. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." Bosco said, as he let go of her grip.

"I called you earlier today." Faith replied.

"I know," Bosco said. "I didn't want to talk to you; I still don't." Bosco yelled.

"I know you are mad at me about going to Swersky, but I did it because I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me? Well, you certainly didn't care that I could have lost my job." Bosco yelled. "You told Swersky that you thought I cheated, that could have ruined my career, but you don't care do you?"

"I care more about your life than your career," Faith shouted, as she sat down on the bench.

"I told you that I didn't cheat, but you didn't believe me." Bosco shouted.

"You ask me to shoot for you, Bosco, and then all of sudden you can see all right to requalify. What am I suppose to think?"

"You know me Faith, you know that I wouldn't cheat."

Faith looked at Bosco. "I know you do stupid things when you are desperate, and you were desperate that night."

"Okay, Faith, I was desperate that night. But when you rejected me, I knew that I had to do it myself; you were the only one that I would trust to ask a thing like that, but never again."

Before Faith could say anymore, Ty walked into the room. "Bosco, you better get into the roll call room now, you are late, and Lieu is pissed."

"We aren't finished here, Bos." Faith said.

"Yes, we are." Bosco said, as he looked at Faith with this angry look on his face, as he stormed out of the locker room.

((

While chasing after a suspect down an alleyway, Bosco suddenly heard a sound that sounded like a gunshot, and suddenly his world suddenly got darker as his chest got heavy. The suspect looked at Bosco, and started to run away.

Bosco couldn't breath, couldn't think, and could barely move. The noises around him were muffled and loud, hurting his ears. He skidded to a stop, and squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he dropped to his knees.

The world spun and moved around him, the sharp pain in his chest took him all the way to the ground. He could hear Sully's voice as he called out to him, but he couldn't answer.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he could hear Sully as he told him to calm down. Bosco gasped as he tried to breathe, as he tried to tell him how much it was hurting.

"Are you shot?" Sully asked. Bosco shook his head.

"Just try to breathe, Bosco," Sully said. Sully didn't know what to do. He remembered this happened to Bosco before, but that time Faith was there to help him, but unfortunately not this time.

"Just breathe," Sully repeated again.

"It hurts." He forced out the words, squeezing his eyes tighter as another sharp pain tore through his chest, "Hurts"

Sully called through his radio. " 55-David to Central. We have an officer down, we need ambulance at this location."

Sully looked at Bosco, as he could see that he was still in pain. "Just try and stay calm, help is on their way."

"Hurts… too much." Bosco said.

Sully placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know, it does."

Bosco tried to get up, but another sharp pain tore through his chest. He wanted to make it stop, but he couldn't. Sully watched as he saw Bosco in pain, he didn't know what he could do to help him. There weren't many times that he saw Bosco helpless like this.

"Central, where is the damn ambulance, we need help here now!" Sully said through this radio.

((

Faith and Jelly were driving around when they heard the call about an officer down from 55-David.

"Oh my god, Bosco is working 55-David today." Faith said, as her face looked at Jelly in shock.

"I'm sure that Bosco is fine." Jelly replied.

"Well we need to go check it out." Faith said, as thoughts went through her mind of Bosco bleeding on the ground. She was so afraid of what was going to happen to him and now it was happening. But she wasn't going to lose him, as she had almost lost him once and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Faith, we aren't even anywhere near where they are." Jelly said.

"I don't care, Jelly. I'm going to go; you either come with me, or I drop you off right now." Faith shouted. Jelly knew that look on Faith's face that she meant what she said.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but I'm telling you that Bosco is fine, he might not even be the one that is hurt."

"I don't care who is hurt, we still need to check it out." Faith said, as they turned in the opposite direction they were going and went to where Sully and Bosco were. Faith just hoped that she got there in time.

As they were driving, all she could think about was Bosco and all the memories she had, both good and bad. She just hoped that the last conversation they had, was going to be the last thing that they said to every other. _'I can't think that way; he's fine_,' she thought to herself.

Ten minutes later, they showed up at the area where Sully and Bosco were. Faith ran out of the car as fast as she could, as Bosco was put into the ambulance.

"Bosco…" she said, as she ran to his side. She didn't see any blood on him, so that was a good sign.

"What happened?" she asked. She looked into his eyes and could see the pain in his eyes. "Where are you hurt?"

"Just leave." Bosco said.

Sully walked up to Bosco and the paramedics. "Isn't there anything you can do to help him? Can't you see that he is in pain?" Sully said, his voice almost on the verge of yelling.

"I didn't know you cared, Sully." Bosco said, with a slight smile.

"I never said I cared about you, but I don't want to lose my partner for today," Sully said, trying to hide how worried he was about Bosco.

"Did you catch the suspect?" Bosco asked.

Sully nodded. "He's in the squad car right now. Don't worry about it; just get yourself better."

Faith looked at Bosco. She knew that he was in pain, but she didn't know why. "Just tell me what happened."

"Like I am going to talk to you, Faith." Bosco said, as he started to tense up. 

The paramedic looked at Faith. "You aren't helping my patient here, you need to leave."

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Sully told Bosco.

Bosco nodded. "Thanks, Sul." Bosco said, as the paramedic closed the door to the ambulance and drove off.

Faith glanced at Sully. "What happened to Bosco?" Faith asked, as Sully walked back to the squad car.

He turned around to face Faith. " I don't know, Faith. One minute he was chasing after a suspect; the next minute the suspect was running past me, and I go back to where Bosco is. He looked like he was in pain, but he wasn't shot. I didn't know what was wrong with him at first."

Before Sully could say anymore, Faith stopped him. "He was having a panic attack wasn't he?"

Sully nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't know what to do. I tried to calm him down, but there wasn't much I could do."

"You did the best you could, Sully." Faith spoke softly.

Sully looked at Faith. "I really need to get my suspect to the station, and then I want to go and check up on Bosco."

"Thanks Sully." Faith said, as she watched as Sully got into the squad car and drove off.

Jelly then came up to Faith. "So is Bosco okay?"

"We need to go to the hospital, now." Faith said, as she hurried back to the car.

As they drove to the hospital, she remembered the first time that Bosco had had a panic attack and how she was there for him when he came to her that night and broke down in her arms. But she knew that there was no way that Bosco would let her help him again.

But that wasn't going to stop her from trying to help him this time, if Bosco would allow her to.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Catch Me As I Fall 2?

Rating: G (for now)

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Season 6 

Summary: Bosco is having panic attacks again but the only person that could help him is the only person that Bosco doesn't want to talk to. Will Bosco go over the deep end, or will Faith be able to help him before it's too late?

Chapter 2

"I said I don't need to talk to someone." Bosco shouted to the doctor.

The doctor looked at Bosco. "You experienced a panic attack, there must have been a reason this happened."

"It happens; there is nothing that a therapist can help me with." Bosco said, as he got off the bed. "I'm leaving now."

"Not yet." said a voice. Bosco looked up and saw Faith standing in the doorway.

"I don't have time for this, Faith. I need to get back to work."

Faith walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "You are going to talk to me now."

The doctor just looked at them and walked out of the room.

"You don't tell me what to do, Faith." Bosco shouted.

Faith looked at him. "Just talk to me. What happened out there?"

"Nothing happened." Bosco said.

"That's not true, and you know it, Boz. Just tell me what's wrong."

"What so you can go tell Lieu that I'm not fit for work! I don't think so, Faith." Bosco said. As he started to walk away, Faith grabbed his arm again.

"I just want to be here for you as a friend, Bosco. You need to talk to someone."

"Well it won't be you." Bosco said, as he walked away from her and out of the room. 

"Where are you going?" Faith yelled.

"Away from you," Bosco said.

Faith just stood there, unsure of what to do next, she knew that Bosco was mad at her right now, but she was worried about him. She knew that she couldn't go to Lieu about this, but there might be someone else she could go to.

(( 

Bosco's doctor was walking down the corridor when he saw Bosco near the elevator. "Mr. Boscorelli, what are you doing?" 

"I don't need someone to talk, I'm checking myself out." Bosco said.

The doctor looked at Bosco. "You don't need to talk to someone if you don't want to, but let me check you out one last time, just to check that you are okay."

"I don't have time for this; I have to get back to work."

"Listen to the doctor." Sully said, as he walked up to Bosco.

Bosco looked at Sully. "I'm fine, it was nothing. All it was just a little panic attack. I feel fine now."

Sully looked at Bosco. "It was hardly something little, Bosco; you were in pain." Sully said, with a concerned look on his face. "Just let the doctor check you out before you leave cause I don't really want to have to find a new partner."

"Who said you were my partner?" 

Sully smiled. "At least you're back to normal, Bosco." 

An awkward silence ensued.

"Just do this for me." Sully said, hoping it would break the silence.

Bosco looked at Sully with this smile on his face. "You know if I didn't know any better I would think you were really worried about me." 

"Never." Sully said. "I'll wait for you in the waiting room." Sully said, as he walked away from Bosco.

The doctor looked at Bosco. "So what do you say, or are you going to listen to your friend?"

Bosco smiled as he looked at the doctor. "Sure, I'll let you check me out, but just so you know that guy is not my friend."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, whatever you say," the doctor said, as the two of them walked back to the room.

When Bosco finished with the doctor and got discharged from the hospital, he walked towards the waiting room and saw that Lieu was waiting with Sully.

"Don't tell me you are going to want me to have a few days off." Bosco said with a smirk.

Lieu looked at Bosco. "I guess you know me well." 

Bosco nodded. "I do and I don't need any time off. I need to be working."

"Well you aren't going to be working tonight that is for sure. Go home, Bosco, and take care of yourself." 

Bosco walked away from Sully and Lieu and over to the elevator. As he hit the button to go down, Sully walked up to Bosco. "We're just worried about you."

The elevator opened, Bosco got inside and turned to see Sully and Lieu. "Stop worrying about me, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Bosco said, as the elevator door closed.

Lieu turned to Sully. "Do you really think that Bosco is okay?"

"I don't know, boss, I really don't." Sully said, as he walked away from Lieu.

(( 

Later that night,

Bosco walked into the bar, and sat down on the stool. "I'll have a beer." He said to the bartender.

"Do you really want that?" said a voice. He turned around and saw Rose standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Bosco said.

Rose looked at Bosco. "Faith came by to see me today and she told me about what happened today at work. You know drinking is not going to help you."

"This coming from someone who works at a bar and drinks too," Bosco said with a grin.

"Do you still want your beer?" the bartender asked.

"Yes," Bosco said. The bartender handed Bosco the beer, and then Bosco walked over to the booth, with Rose following him and they both sat down across from each other.

"I'm fine, Ma." Bosco said, as he started to drink some of his beer. 

Rose looked into Bosco's eyes. "Don't lie to me; I know that you aren't fine. So Faith told me that you had a panic attack at work and it's not the first time. Why did you never tell me?" 

"It was nothing." Bosco replied. "Faith shouldn't have come to you."

"She's just worried about you." Rose said, looking at her son, who looked so lost.

"I don't need her." Bosco said, as he asked the bartender for another beer. 

"Well I'm always going to be there for you," said a voice.

Bosco looked at Faith. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bos, I'm worried about you." Faith said.

"I don't need you worrying about me. I think you did enough already, don't you think?" Bosco shouted.

"I did because I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you and it looks like I was right."

"Well, saint Detective Faith was right." Bosco shouted, as he took another drink of his beer.

Faith grabbed his hand. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

He let go of her hand. "I don't want to go anywhere with you, I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me. You're not my partner anymore; you don't need looking after me, and in future, don't go to my ma again." Bosco said, as he stormed out of the bar.

Faith looked at Rose. "I'm so sorry you have to witness this."

Rose looked at Faith with a concerned look on her face. "Do you really think Maurice needs help?"

"I'm not asking him to go to a therapist, Rose; I just want me to talk to me."

Rose looked at Faith. "I'm sure he will talk to you. But he is still able to do his job, isn't he?"

Faith shook her head. "I don't know. If he doesn't talk about what is happening, one of these days, he's got going to put himself in danger, or someone else."

Rose sighed. "Do whatever you need to do to get him to talk to you, I don't want to lose another son."

" You won't." Faith said, as she hugged Rose and then walked out of the bar.

A month later, 

As Sully was driving, Sully turned to Bosco. "Are you sure you are okay?

"For like the million time, I'm fine. Are you going to be like this every day, because if you are, I think I want a new partner?"

"Do you think I like having you as a partner?" Sully said.

"The way you are acting it seems like you do like me as your partner, worrying about me, that is like what Faith use to do."

" I only worry about you because you have to have my back."

Bosco smiled. "That's what you keep telling yourself." Suddenly Bosco saw the suspect they were looking for going down the alley.

"Sully stop the car now, the serial killer suspect going down the alley." Bosco said. 

"55-David to Central. We have the robbery suspect in sight." Bosco said through his radio. Sully then stopped the car, and Bosco jumped out of the car.

"Wait!" Sully yelled, as Bosco started running down the alleyway. The suspect then ran into an old warehouse. Bosco followed after him, with this gun in his hand. 

"Give up now!" Bosco yelled.

As the suspect then ran into a box, Bosco suddenly got a flashback of the shooting in the hospital. Suddenly he was frozen, unable to move; it was just like his nightmare, but this time it was for real. But before he could do anything, he felt something hit his head and then everything went black.

Sully kept on calling Bosco's name. "Damn it," Sully said, as he called through the radio. "55 David to Central, I need back-up at this location."

Sully knew that he should have told Bosco to wait for back-up first of all but he knew Bosco well enough to know that when he wanted to do something, there was nothing he could do to stop him.

Suddenly he heard a voice. "Wake up." Sully turned the corner and he saw Bosco tied to a chair, with a blindfold on and duct tape to his mouth.

Sully looked in horror of what was happening to Bosco. Sully then felt a gun on his side. "Don't you move, or you're dead"

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 3

Sully knew that he needed to be careful because one wrong move would get him and Bosco both killed.

"I'm going to put my gun down now. Now take your gun off me," Sully yelled, as he dropped his gun onto the floor to show the suspect he was serious. Sully waited until he heard the suspect drop his gun on the floor, before he turned around and jumped the guy, grabbed his hands, and then pull the handcuffs out of his pocket.

Sully then read the suspect his rights. The suspect was not only being arrested for the murder of 10 woman, but also for the assault of a police officer on top of that. 'He won't be getting out of jail anytime soon,' Sully thought to himself. 

"Sully...Bosco..." Ty yelled. Sully moved away from Bosco, so Ty and Finney couldn't see it, as he knew that Bosco wouldn't want everybody to know what happened, even though it wasn't his fault. He knew Bosco well enough to know that he wouldn't want anybody to see this.

Ty and Finney then showed up. "It's about time." Sully said, as he looked at Ty. "Take the suspect to the car." Sully told Ty.

Finney looked at Sully. "This is your suspect, we just come to help."

"Well then help," Sully said, annoyed. "Please just take the suspect out now!"

Ty turned to Finney. "Do as Sully says; I'll be out in a moment." Ty said.

Finney sighed. "Fine," he said, as he grabbed a hold of the suspect and walked away. Ty waited until he was sure that Finney was gone.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked.

Sully didn't say anything; he just walked away from Ty and towards Bosco. Sully walked up to Bosco. "Bosco… are you awake?" he asked, as he took the blindfold off him. Suddenly Bosco woke up and looked at Sully and tried to talk through the duct tape.

"Bosco, it's fine. We got the suspect." Sully said as gently as he could pulled the duct tape off his mouth.

"Oh my god," Ty said, as he ran after Sully and saw what happened to Bosco.

Bosco looked at Sully. "How did this happen?" Bosco asked.

Sully then untie his hands from the ropes. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember following the suspect, and I heard something and then everything went black." Bosco said, as he untied his feet from the chair.

Sully looked at Bosco, as he stood up. "Be careful, Bosco. You have been through a lot. We should get you to the hospital" he said.

"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt." Bosco said, as he stood up. Then suddenly he remembered what happened. Bosco then looked at Sully. "It's my fault that this happened."

"You didn't do anything, Bosco." Ty said. "This was a serial killer, he was dangerous." 

Bosco looked at both of them with this mad look on his face. "I heard the suspect knock into a box, and then suddenly..." 

"Then what Bosco?" Sully asked, looking concerned. He knew that Bosco had panic attacks a month ago and wondered if he had had another one tonight.

"Nothing, Sully." Bosco said, as he walked away from Sully and Ty.

Ty turned to Sully. " Do you know what that was about?"

"I think so," Sully replied. "But you know Bosco if he doesn't want to tell us, he won't,"

Ty grinned at Sully. "You know if I didn't know any better I would think that you are starting to care about Bosco, and that you like him as a partner."

"Never," Sully said, as he and Ty followed Bosco out of the warehouse.

As Bosco got out of the warehouse, he walked up to the suspect who was sitting in the police car.

"You're never going to hurt anybody ever again," Bosco said.

The suspect looked at Bosco. " If it wasn't for your partner, I would have hurt you like you have never been hurt before."

"Like that would ever happen." Bosco said.

Sully walked up to Bosco. "Let's go," Sully said.

Bosco turned to Sully. "I'm just having a nice talk here with our suspect; he thinks that if you hadn't come, that I wouldn't have be able to save myself." 

Sully put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. " He's just trying to get you upset."

The suspect laughed in Bosco's face. "You know as well as I do that you wouldn't have been able to save yourself, it was so easy to hit you over the head, and tie you up. Are you sure you're a cop?"

Sully could tell that Bosco was starting to get annoyed, so he grabbed Bosco's arm and moved him away from the suspect.

"Why did you do that?" Bosco yelled at Sully.

"I wanted to stop you before you did something stupid." Sully yelled.

"You mean something more stupid than what I did in the warehouse, how could I let that happen?"

Sully glanced at Bosco. "This wasn't your fault, everybody make mistakes, you just didn't hear him behind you, I would have done the same thing."

Bosco sighed, he knew that Sully was just trying to make everything better, but what Sully didn't know was that it wasn't just a mistake, it was because he got scared of a noise. Ever since the shooting he hadn't been himself. Now he was having panic attacks, and getting scared of a noise. What type of cop, was he? Not a good one, obviously. 

"Let's get the suspect to the police station." Bosco said.

"Finney and Ty are going to take him in." Sully said.

Bosco looked at Sully. "That's our suspect, not theirs."

"Don't worry, Bosco, we get the credit," Sully said, with a smile, as he got into the car.

Bosco sighed, as he got into the passenger seat. "I'm not going to hit the guy, if that is what you are thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that, but I think it would be best if they took him to the station."

Bosco looked at Sully. "Fine, whatever you say," Bosco said, as he looked out the window. He didn't really care what happened; he knew that the boss was going to be mad at him anyway.

Ten minutes later,

Sully and Bosco walked into the station and Lieu walked up to them.

"I need to talk to you, Sully." Swersky said, looking at him with this serious look on his face.

"I'll go and see about our suspect," Bosco said, as he walked away from Sully. Swersky and Sully walked up to his office for privacy.

"So what happened out there, Sully?" Lieu asked. " I heard things, but I need to hear it from you, is it true that something happened to Bosco out there." 

"I'll explain everything to you," Sully said, as he closed the door behind him.

Half an hour later,   
Bosco saw Sully coming towards him. "So Ty and Finney booked the suspect, so we can go back on the street and do our job." 

"Well," Sully replied.

Bosco looked at Sully. "Let me guess, Lieu wants to talk to me."

Sully nodded his head. "I don't think you are in trouble, Bosco."

"No, but I'm sure that Lieu is going to want me to take a few days off again. I don't need any more days off. I'm fine." Bosco said, as he walked away from Sully.

Sully sighed. He knew that Bosco was lying to himself, that he wasn't fine. But there was nothing that he could do about it.

He was about to walk into the locker room when Faith come up to him. " It is true?" she asked.

Sully looked at her with this confused look on his face. "What are you talking about Faith?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. It is true that Bosco got himself into trouble today."

Sully sighed. "Not the way you made it out to be, it wasn't his fault that he got tied and gagged up." Sully said, as he looked at Faith.

"I know that, Sully, but maybe Bosco shouldn't be working right now what with his panic attacks."

"I know you care about him, Faith, but today wasn't his fault; that could happen to anybody."

"But it didn't happen to anybody, did it?" Faith said. "It happened to Bosco. Doesn't that tell you that maybe he needs to take some time off?"

Sully looked at Faith with this concerned look on his face. "I care about Bosco too, but I'm not sure having time off is going to do anything. He needs to talk to someone." 

"You know Bosco as well as I do, that he's not going to talk to just anybody. I tried already, and he won't talk to me." Faith said, softly.

Sully knew that there was more to it why Bosco wouldn't talk to Faith, but he wasn't going to ask, as that was none of his business.

"I need to go now, Faith, are we finished?" Sully asked.

Faith just looked at him. " Just keep an eye on him." she said. Sully smiled.

" Of course," he said, as he walked away from Faith.

Faith sighed, a part of her wish that it was her being Bosco's partner, because she is the only one that really knew the real Bosco and knew when there was something wrong with him, but there was nothing she can do about that now, she just hoped that Sully will do what he said and keep an eye on him.

Bosco was sitting in Lieu's office; he just wanted to get out of there.

"Bosco, I think it would be best that you took some time off." Lieu said. 

Bosco looked at Lieu. "I don't need any time off." 

"It's not a suggestion, it's an order." Swersky said, as he sat down next to Bosco. " I know that you have been through a lot this year, maybe you come back to quickly. I did the same thing when I got shot many years ago, it was the worse thing I could do for myself."

"I'm not you, Lieu. I know what happened today was my fault, I promise you that it won't happen again."

"You can't promise that," Lieu said. "This is not the first time this month that something happened to you."

"You talking about what happened last month," Bosco said. "So what you want me to take some time off because you are scared that I'm going to have another panic attack or endanger myself again. You wouldn't want one of your officers to be like, would you?"

"This has nothing to do with me being a boss right now, I care about you, Bosco; I can see the signs that you are near a breakdown. What happens if next time Sully not there to help you?" Lieu said. "You are one of my best cops, but right now you aren't yourself." 

"So what are you firing me?" Bosco yelled. "Because I haven't been myself, how would you be if you got shot four times?" 

"This has nothing to do with that." Lieu said, as he looked at Bosco. "Are you going to tell me that you didn't have a panic attack a month ago, and that today you didn't almost got yourself killed because…"

"Because I'm not a good cop anymore, I understand. Don't worry, you don't have to ever deal with me again" Bosco yelled, as he stood up and stormed out of the office.

Lieu followed after Bosco, and grabbed his arm. "I wasn't finished in there, I'm not firing you, but as a friend, I think that you need to take a month off work, paid of course, and go see a therapist, you need to deal with everything."

"I don't have to deal with everything."

"Well then… "Lieu said. "I'm going to have to make you see a therapist before you can work again."

"Well then I quit." Bosco yelled.

"I'm not going to let you do that," Lieu said. 

"You can't stop me." Bosco yelled.

Lieu laughed. "Of course I can. Just take this month off, and then decide. Don't make your decision."

Bosco just shook his head, and left the room.

Lieu sighed. There was no way he was going to let Bosco quit, he would do everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen. He knew that Bosco had been making some mistakes lately, but he was still a damn good cop, he just needed to deal with a few things first.

Later,

"Give me another beer." Bosco told the bartender.

"Are you sure you want another one, that's your fourth one tonight?"

Bosco looked at the bartender. "Don't you tell me how many drinks I can have, or I'll go somewhere else." Bosco yelled.

"Fine," the bartender said, handing Bosco the other beer.

Bosco sighed, as he took a sip of his beer, he flashed back to everything that happened today, running after the suspect, getting hit over the head, being tied up and gagged, and Lieu saying that he couldn't work for a month. He knew that he made a mistake today that he wouldn't have got tied up today if he hadn't been so afraid of the noise, but talking about it, wasn't going to help like Lieu think it is.

"Who needs them?" Bosco yelled, as he raised his beer. "I don't need anybody." Bosco said, as he stood up from the stool and walked out of the bar.

As he was walking down the street, he flashed back to the shooting that had almost cost him his life and the shooting that cost Sasha her baby. Even though Sasha and Ty told him that they don't blame him, that didn't mean that he didn't blame himself for it, that he thinks about it all the time, how it was his fault. Even that day at the bank, he was on a verge at panic attack.

Suddenly Bosco realized that he wasn't a good cop like he was before; a good cop doesn't getting panic attacks like he had been getting lately.

But if he wasn't a good cop, then he was nothing. Being a cop was everything to him and without that, there was nothing.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I would like to thank Jayne for editing this for me, and for Jamie for helping me with the chapter. Thanks.

Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 4

Sully heaved a heavy sigh, pulling the door to O'Malley's open and entered the darkened bar. He scanned the bar, heaving another sigh as his eyes fell on Bosco, who was hunched over, nursing a half-full glass of beer.

Entering the bar, Sully ungracefully plopped down onto the bar stool beside his friend, clearing his throat. "How are you feeling, Bosco?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, you're only my friend and you're right, why would I care?"

"I'm fine Sully." Bosco said, taking a drink of his beer. "I don't need you baby-sitting me."

"Oh believe me, Bosco, I don't wanna baby-sit you anymore than you want me doing it."

"So, why are you here, then?"

Sully hesitated before taking a deep breath. "Because we're all worried about you, that's why. You haven't been yourself since Lieu sent you home."

"Sent me home?" Bosco shook his head, drinking again from his glass. "More like patted me on my head and told me to run along."

"Lieu just cares about you, Bosco. You have been through a lot."

"Do you mean when I was shot four times or when I was gagged and tied up in a chair? What a great cop I am!" Bosco said, again taking a drink of his beer. "Well you come to see how I am, and I am fine; so you can go now." 

"You aren't fine," Sully replied. "Drinking your problems away isn't going to solve anything."

"Don't talk to me about drinking, Sully. Aren't you the one that had to have a bunch of his friends sober him up? I'm not like you; I don't have a drinking problem."

"Maybe you don't yet, but you will be, if you are using drinking to ease the pain."

"Wouldn't you be if you lost the one thing that you were good at?"

"What are you talking about?" Sully asked, confused.

"You know that when my month long absence is over, do you really think that I am going to go back? " Bosco said.

"That's not true, Bosco."

Bosco nodded. "Of course it is. I have to see a therapist before I go back to work; they are going to say that I'm not fit for work. Then they will want me to go disability. Don't think I don't know how it works. I'm never going to be a cop again, Sully. 'Take a month vacation' is code for 'your no longer fit to do your job'; I know it and you know it."

"Don't think about it that way; you are going to be back at work, annoying me like you always do."

Bosco took another sip of his drink. "I'm not coming back, Sully, you're going to have to find someone else to annoy you, because it's not going to be me. I'm finished as a cop."

"I think you have had enough to drink for one night." Sully said, as he took the glass away from him.

"You can't tell me what to do; I'm not your kid." Bosco said, as he grabbed the glass away from Sully. As he did that, the glass fell onto the floor, shattering into what seemed like a million little pieces.

"Now look what you've done." Bosco said, as he got up from his seat, and kneeled onto the ground, picking up the pieces. Bosco looked at the tiny pieces on the floor; his life was in pieces, just like the glass was. The only difference between his life and the broken glass was that they just throw away the broken glass and got a new one, but with his life, he was unable to do so.

"Don't touch the glass," Sully said, but it was too late, Bosco had already grabbed the piece of glass and now his hand was bleeding. Sully run over to Bosco, and grabbed his hand.   
Bosco looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Your hand is bleeding. Let me look at it." Sully said, as he turned Bosco's hand over and saw that it was a deep cut.

"It's nothing; it's not like I haven't felt pain before. Have you seen my face? Do you think that pain of that just goes away?"

Sully turned to the bartender. "Do you have something that we can use to stop the bleeding?"

The bartender grabbed a dishtowel. "You can use that."

Sully nodded, as he put the towel over Bosco's hand. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Bosco looked at Sully. "There is no way in hell I am going back there." 

Sully put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I know you don't, but your hand needs to be looked at."

Sully looked into Bosco's eyes and saw how lost he was. Sully had felt that way when he was trying to deal with Tatiana's death, while using alcohol to deal with the pain of her death. He wasn't going to let Bosco to do the same thing; he was going to make sure that he helped Bosco through this all.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Sully said, as he grabbed Bosco's jacket from the stool. 

Bosco turned to Sully, "I want another beer."

"Not tonight." Sully replied, as he helped Bosco out of the bar and towards Sully's car.

Bosco turned to Sully, "If I'm not a cop, what am I?"

"Being a cop isn't everything, Bosco. You're a great guy." Sully said. Sully couldn't believe that he said that, but it wasn't like Bosco was going to remember anything tomorrow morning.

"What about my car?" Bosco said.

Sully smiled. "You can come by and pick it up tomorrow."

"No, I want to go in my car. I'm driving." Bosco said, his voice adamant as ever.

"I don't think so." Sully said, as he opened the door to his vehicle and put Bosco in the back seat.

"Don't even think about throwing…" but before Sully could say anything, Bosco had throw up on the floor. 

"You're going to pay for that." Sully said, as he closed the door.

An hour later,

"Where are your keys?" Sully asked, as they neared Bosco's apartment door.

Bosco looked at him, his eyes a little bloodshot. "In my pocket."

"You can get them yourselves, you're not that drunk."

"Who says I'm drunk, I only had one glass of beer." Bosco replied, slightly slurring his words.

Sully laughed. "Times that by 3 and that is how many drinks you had tonight."

"Who cares how many drinks I have?" Bosco said. "It doesn't make the pain go away, do you know that? I can drink 8 glass of beer, but I still will have the memories of being tied to a chair, helpless. Do you know what that makes me feel like?" 

"Bosco, it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault… if it wasn't my fault? Why am I having a month off work, you tell me why?" Bosco said.

"The same thing could have happened to any of us, we aren't superheroes. We make mistakes." Sully said. "Are you going to open the door?"

Bosco reached for his keys and opened the door, and walked inside; Sully followed him close behind, closing the door behind them. Bosco turned around. "What are you still doing here? I got home safety, you can go now."

"I don't think so."

"You are telling that you are actually willing to stay at my place? I'm starting to think that you really care about me." 

"If it means that you're ok, I'm willing to do just about anything." Sully replied, not realizing exactly how much Bosco meant to him. Sully wasn't some one to stay with someone when they are drunk, that was more like Ty, but there was something about the look in Bosco's eyes that scared him; he wasn't going to leave him by himself tonight.

"Stay here, go; I don't really care." Bosco said, as he walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. 

Sully let out a sigh as he looked at Bosco, who had clearly fallen asleep. The man lying on the couch was not the same man that he had known for almost 12 years; he was so broken, and he wasn't sure how was going to be able to help him.  
The next morning

Bosco woke up with a blinding headache, like a freight train had hit him; he wondered what had happened to him last night. As Bosco sat up, he turned around and he looked up and saw Sully sitting in the chair, nursing a cup of coffee. "Sully, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"I guess you don't remember much about last night?"

Bosco shook his head. "No." He glanced down at the white bandage on his hand. "What happened to my hand?"

"You cut your hand when you grabbed a piece of glass; you had to get 3 stitches and I stayed at your place because you had so much to drink. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"You care about me?" Bosco said, with a grin.

Sully laughed slightly. "I wouldn't get that far."

"Now that you are awake, and sober, I can go home now." Sully said, as he got up from his chair, placing his cup on the coffee table.

Bosco looked at him. "What were you doing at a bar anyhow? People who don't drink normally don't go to bars." He moved towards the kitchen cabinet, looking for a bottle of aspirin or Advil; anything to dull the freight trains roaring in his head.

"I was looking for you, everybody is worried about you; Faith told us that you wouldn't let her in. She cares about you and I knew if you weren't home that you would be at the bar." 

"She's not my partner anymore; she doesn't get to care about me." He grabbed the bottle of pain medication and a glass and moved towards the sink, filling the glass with water.

Sully sighed. "Just because she's not your partner doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you. Ty's not my partner, but I still care about him and what happens to him."

"That's different; you didn't almost ruin his career," Bosco stopped himself before he said more, swallowing the aspirin and the glass of water.

"I just don't know what happened between you and Faith; honestly I don't really want to know." Sully responded. "But I know that Faith doesn't want anything to happen to you. You didn't see how she was when you were shot; she just doesn't want to go through that again."

"Maybe she will get her wish." Bosco said, setting aside the glass beside the sink.

Sully then turned to Bosco. "You can't be mad at her forever."

"I can and I will," Bosco said, as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, feeling a strong urge to throw up. Sully just shook his head and walked out of Bosco's apartment, not quite sure what to make of his friend's demeanour.  
A week later, 

Sully walked towards Faith's office and knocked on the door. She looked up. " Hi Sully. Do you need help with a case?" she asked, setting aside a file that she had been working on.

"This is a personal call." Sully said, grabbing a chair and setting it near her desk.

Faith turned to Jelly. "Why don't you go and get something to eat?"

"Why do you think I would want something to eat?" Jelly asked.

"Because you always want to eat?" Faith responded.

Jelly smiled slightly. "I guess you are right, do you want anything?"

"I just have lunch an hour ago, I don't think so." Faith replied. Jelly nodded, as he stood up and walked out of the office.

"So what's wrong?" Faith asked, as she looked at Sully.

"It's Bosco." Sully said, as he sat down on the chair.

Faith looked at Sully with a scared look on his face. "Did something happen to him? I thought he took a month long vacation."

"You know that's not a vacation, Faith; Lieu told him that he had to take it off." Sully answered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Faith asked, a bit confused by Sully's answer.

Sully looked at Faith. " A week ago, I found Bosco at a bar. Let's just say that he had a few drinks."

"Sully, that's nothing wrong with that; he likes to have a few drinks every now and then, even you know that."

"It's more than that, Bosco's not himself. You even told me that. He doesn't think that he will be a cop anymore; that after this month long vacation time that they will say that he is not fit for work anymore. "

"If he's not fit for work than maybe he shouldn't be working anymore." Faith said.

"I know that you are this big shot detective now, but Bosco was your partner for how many years and you can't help him when he needs you the most."

"But he won't talk to me; what am I suppose to do? Maybe it is best that he isn't working anymore." Faith said.

Sully looked at Faith. "I know that it scared you when Bosco got shot, but he is still a damn good cop."

"I know that, Sully, but this past month, he has experienced panic attacks, and almost got himself killed again, if you hadn't saved him; to me it sounds like maybe he shouldn't be working."

"Those are just facts, Faith. Have you ever thought why he is experiencing panic attacks again?" 

"Because he came back to work too soon."

"No, because of the stress of everything. I thought if anybody would understand about going back to work after a shooting, you would be how hard it is. Bosco feels like he has nobody to turn to help him. You were always the one that could get through to Bosco; to tell him to shut up or to make sure that he doesn't do anything dangerous that could get him into trouble. But he doesn't have that anymore. I don't know what it is going to happen to Bosco, if can't get back on the force; being a cop is everything to him."

"When did Bosco tell you all this?" Faith asked.

Sully shook his head. "Did you really think that Bosco would?"

Faith smiled slightly. "I guess you are right; Bosco isn't exactly the one to talk about his feelings. What do you want me to do about it?" 

"Go to him, talk to him, because the way I saw him yesterday when I went over to check on how he was doing, he was doing worse than he was when he was drunk in the bar; it's like he feels like he has nothing now."

"But Lieu didn't fire him." 

"No, but he knows that the therapist that he has to see is going to tell him that he is not fit for work."

"He doesn't know that." Faith said.

Sully looked at Faith. "You know, Faith, I hope that the therapist says that Bosco is fine to go back to work, but do you think that in a months time he is going to be okay? You didn't see the way he was when I saw him, and I hate to say this, but I only think he is going to get worse." 

"So how is me going to see him going to help him?" 

Sully looked at Faith with a concerned look on his face. "I'm out of options; I tried letting him deal with this on his own, but I'm scared for him, Faith. I'm not one to pry into people's business, what someone does outside of work it is their business; but Faith, I saw a part of me in his eyes, the loneliness. If I didn't have Ty as a friend, I might not be alive right now, with the path that I was going down. I don't want that to happen to Bosco, I…." 

"You care about him."

"I do, but if you tell Bosco, I won't admit it." Sully said.

Faith nodded, as she grabbed her jacket. "Could you tell Jelly that I had an errand to run?" she said, as she rushed out of the office.

Faith knocked on Bosco's door a few times, but he wasn't answering. After trying one last time before, she used her key.

As she walked into the apartment, she saw how dark it was. 'Maybe he is out,' she thought to herself, as she turned on a light.

"Turn it off," she heard a soft voice say. For a minute, she didn't know where the voice was coming from, but then she saw Bosco lying across the wall, like she had never seen him before; it looked like he hadn't shaven for the last few days and his eyes looked bloodshot. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he had been sitting in that place for days.

This wasn't looking good and was worse than she thought it would ever be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Author's Note: Thanks for editing this for me, Jayne!

"Boz." Faith said in a gentle voice, as she sat down next to Bosco. If she knew he was this bad, she would have helped him sooner. She just thought that Bosco was dealing with everything fine on his own, just like he always was. "Talk to me."

"Go away," was the only thing that he would say to her, as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

She opened the door, with Bosco lying on the bed. She walked up to him. "Boz..." He wouldn't say anything to her.

"Bosco… talk to me, I know you are hurting. I'm here for you." Faith said, as she moved closer to him. She was scared for him; she had never seen him like this before.

"Go." Bosco said.

Faith shook her head. "I'm not leaving you in the state you are in. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Let's see, you won't leave me alone." Bosco said.

She sat down next to him. "Bosco, I come into your place and you have all your lights off and you look like you have been sitting there for ages. What do you expect me to think?"

"Mind your own business." Bosco said. "Just go, Faith. I don't need you. I don't need anybody."

Faith grabbed his arm. "You do need me, I'm not going; I'm staying here as long as you need me." she said.

Bosco sighed. "Fine. Stay. Go. Do what you want, but don't expect me to talk to you." Bosco yelled.

She sighed. She had never seen Bosco like this before. She was always able to be there for him, but this time, she couldn't, she wasn't going to give up. If she had to stay here all night that is exactly what she was going to do.

888

An hour later, Faith had decided to give Bosco some space and was sitting in the living room, when she picked up her phone and dialed Lieu.

"Lieu, it's me Faith. I need to take the rest of the day off." Faith replied.

"Is something wrong with your family?" Lieu asked.

Faith sighed. "I just have something that I need to take care of. Can you tell Jelly that?" 

"Okay, Faith. Is something that I need to know about?" Lieu asked.

"No, Lieu; everything's fine. See you tomorrow." Faith said, as she hung up the phone. She then called Emily and told her that she was not going to be home tonight. She had to be here for Bosco even if he didn't want her help; it was the least she can do.

A few hours later, Bosco walked out of his bedroom. "You're still here?" Bosco asked. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm not leaving, Bosco. You need me"

Bosco looked at her. "I don't need you. Why can't you just leave me alone?" " Bosco said, as he walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer.

"Just go." he said, as he opened the beer.

She grabbed the beer from his hand. "I heard about your drinking a few weeks ago; I don't think you need this."

"Sully told you; is that why you came here to check up on me?"

Faith shook her head. "Of course not; I've just been worried about you." She knew that she was lying to him, but she knew if she told him the truth he wouldn't have let her stay here.

"I don't need a babysitter. It's just one drink; I'm not going to become an alcoholic, if that is what you are worried about."

She shook her head. "That's not the reason; it's just I miss talking to you, Bosco. We don't spent time together like we use to."

"That's because you are a detective now and you tried to ruin my career by going to Lieu. That's not someone I really want to hang out with."

Faith and Bosco walked over to the couch and sat down. "I just did that because I was worried about you. I know you don't think that I care about you anymore, Bosco, but I do; more than you know."

"If you care about me, then just leave." Bosco yelled.

Faith shook her head. "The same old Bosco trying to push me away."

"I never did that."

Faith laughed slightly. "Of course you did. Bosco, I can see the real you and that is what scares you so much. That's why I can see that you are hurting right now, talk to me." 

Bosco just shook his head. "Well it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to get you to go home."

"Why won't you talk to me, Boz?"

"Because there is nothing that I need to talk about to you." Bosco said, as he turned on the television. 

She turned to him. "Why were you sitting in the dark then, if everything is okay?"

"So I didn't feel like having the lights on."

"You look like you haven't slept for days. Just tell me what's wrong. Is it because of what happened to you in the warehouse? That wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anybody. Don't blame yourself."

"Just stop it!" Bosco yelled.

"Stop what?" Faith asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Stop acting like you are my partner, because you aren't." Bosco said, looking at her.

She looked at him. "I'll always be your partner."

Bosco sighed. "I think it would be best if you just went away and didn't ever come back." Bosco said, as he grabbed his beer, and walked into the bedroom.

She followed him and stood in the doorway. "Do you really think that is going to make me walk away from you?" Faith said, smiling slightly. " Remember when you didn't want to be my partner after I come back to work after getting shot, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. Well that is exactly what I am going to do now. I know I haven't been a great friend to you lately, but we can work on it."

Bosco got up and slammed the door behind him.

888

Later that night,

_Bosco sat in the chair tied up with duct tape, when a man walked up to him. "I've got her, I'm going to kill her," the man said, as he brought Faith towards them, and pulled out the gun, as he started shooting._

"No… not Faith," Bosco screamed as he tried to get out of the chair, but he couldn't.

"No… Faith, don't. I'm sorry." Bosco screamed. "Don't die on me, Faith." Bosco yelled, as he finally got free of the tape and run to her side. "No… don't do this to me, Faith."

Faith was sleeping on the couch when she heard Bosco screaming. She jumped off the couch as fast as she could, and run towards his bedroom, and opened the door, and saw Bosco tossing and turning, yelling " No. Faith... don't die."

She ran to his side. "Bosco, it's only a dream..." Faith said, as she grabbed his hand.

He suddenly woke up in a sweat; he looked at Faith and touched her face. "You're alive."

She smiled slightly at him. "It was just a dream."

"It was so real." Bosco said, looking at her with this sad look on his face. She sat down next to him.

"What was it about, Boz?" she asked, concerned.

He sat up. "I don't remember, Faith."

She knew that he was lying. "You were calling my name."

Bosco shook his head. "I don't remember anything about it," he said, as he looked directly into her eyes and could see how sad she looked. "You don't need to worry about me."

She grabbed his hand. "I'll always worry about you, Boz," she said, as she pulled him into a hug. "Just because you aren't my partner doesn't mean that I don't care what happens to you."

"Just stop it; I don't need your pity, Faith. You're a detective, I'm…" Bosco stopped for a moment. "I'm not everything anymore, Faith."

Faith looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Bosco, you're going to go back to work,"

Bosco shakes his head. "I'm not, Faith."

"What are you talking about, Bosco. You're the best damn cop out there."

Bosco sighed. "I was the best, not anymore," Bosco replied sadly.

"You just need to talk to someone and then you can go back to work." Faith replied.

"I'm not talking to a therapist; do you think a therapist is going to say that I'm okay to go back to work? I have nightmares all the time; I got scared of a noise. Does that sounds that a good damn cop? I don't think so." Bosco shouted. "I'm finished as a cop."

"That's not true." Faith said, trying to reassure him.

"Do you really believe that, Faith? You thought I cheated to get back on the force."

Faith sighed. "I should have never said that, Bosco, but I knew how desperate you were to get back to work. I have never once thought that you weren't a good cop, I was just worried that you were just rushing back to work; I know how it feels when you want to get back to work, and show everybody that you are okay after a shooting." 

"I am okay, Faith."

She put her arms around him. "I wish I could believe that, Bosco, but I know that you aren't okay right now; that doesn't mean that you won't be going back to work, it just means that you need to talk about everything. You have been through a lot lately, and I don't just mean getting shot or what happened to you in that warehouse, you lost your brother, and you never dealt with that."

"What are you, my shrink now?"

Faith laughed. "Make a joke about it, Bosco, but you know that I'm right, you just don't want to admit it." 

Bosco then walked out of the bedroom and walked over to the couch.

Faith followed him. "Talk to me."

Bosco then turned the TV on. She sat down next to him. "You're not going to talk about it to me are you?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Bosco replied.

Faith sighed. "Okay, you say so."

"Does that mean you are going to go home now?" Bosco asked, with a smile on his face.

"You can't get rid of me that fast." Faith said. Bosco looked at Faith. "I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me; I'm not going to do anything stupid if that is what you are worried. Go home and be with Emily." 

Faith walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Do you know that you don't have anything in here? I'm going to have to go to the store tomorrow and get you something."

Bosco walked over to her. "Faith, stop it. Why are you doing this?" 

She turned around. "I miss you."

Bosco was taken back by what Faith had just said; he thought that she had forgotten all about him.

"Miss me?"

Faith smiled. "I know with all the fighting we have been doing lately, it seems like I don't miss you, but I do, Boz. I miss us being 55 David more than anything."

Bosco smiled. "I thought…" but Faith stopped him before he could continue.

"You thought that I forgotten about you, didn't you?" Faith said, with a smile. "There's no way that would ever happen, Boz. You got to believe me."

"I don't know what to believe, Faith."

"Believe me, Bosco," she said. "I'm still the same person." She said. 

"Well it doesn't look I'm going to get rid of you tonight."

Faith shakes her head. "No, you're not. So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want, Faith." Bosco said, as he headed over to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"I haven't seen this movie?" Faith said, as she picked up a DVD that was on his coffee table.

Bosco smiled. "Neither have I. I haven't really felt like doing much lately." 

Faith smiled. "I can see that, but I'm going to change that. You aren't alone, Bosco. I'm here."

Bosco nodded. He wanted to believe that he and Faith could go back to how they were before he got shot, but he knew things never come easy for him. 

8888

The next morning,

Faith woke up, and saw that Bosco had fallen asleep on the couch. She quietly tried to get off the couch, as she didn't want to wake him up.

"Are you trying to sneak out?" said a voice. "You know women do that all the time, but normally that is after we did something."

Faith turned around and smiled. "I wasn't sneaking out; I just didn't want to wake you up."

Bosco sat up, his hair in disarray, bags underneath his eyes. "I'm awake now."

She looked at him. "You didn't sleep well again,"

"I slept well." Bosco said. But Faith could tell by the look on his face that he was lying to her.

"I should go have a shower now." Bosco said, as he walked towards the bathroom, and closed the door. 

A few minutes later, Faith was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. As she opened the door, she saw Sully standing there.

"Faith?" Sully asked. "What are you doing here?"

Faith smiled. "I just came by to see how he was doing."

"So how is he doing?" Sully asked, as he walked into the apartment.

Faith sighed. "He's doing much better than he was when I found him. I think I finally got through to him, even if I had to stay all night."

"When I told you to come to talk to him, I didn't mean that you had stay the night." 

"I wanted to." Faith said.

"So you only came by to see me because Sully told you to?" Bosco said, as he walked out of the bathroom.

Faith turned around and looked at Bosco. "It's not like that at all."

"So then what was it, Faith? Because from what I just heard it sounds like, Sully told you to come and check up on me."

"Maybe it started out that way, Boz, but then we started talking."

"What did you realize then? That I need your pity, so you then decide to stay all night?"

Faith grabbed Bosco's hand. "It was nothing like that; I would never do that to you. I just missed you." 

Bosco let go of her hand. "I don't believe anything you have to say, Faith."

"Sully did tell me that you weren't yourself, that I needed to come by and see you, but he didn't make me stay here all night. He didn't tell me what to say. I'm still your friend, Boz; I just didn't know how bad you were." 

"Nothing's wrong with me, Faith, and you aren't my friend. Just leave me alone, both of you; I don't want anything to do with either of you ever again."

"Faith cares about you." Sully replied.

"No, she only cares about me because you told her that she needed to help me. If you hadn't told her, she wouldn't have come by to see me and she wouldn't even care if I come back to work or not, isn't that right big shot detective." 

"Bosco, that's not true, I care about what happens to you."

Bosco grabbed Faith's jacket and threw it at her. "Now go." he said, as he opened the door.

She looked at him. "I do care about you, Boz. Please believe that."

He just shook his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Just please leave, Faith."

She just looked at him. "Fine, I'll leave for now, but you can't get rid of me." she said, as she walked away from Bosco.

Sully just stood there. 

"You go too."

Sully just looked at him. "She does care about you, Bosco, just like I do."

Bosco sighed. "Just leave."

Sully touched Bosco on the shoulder. "You can't push all your friends away."

"We were never friends," Bosco said, as he walked away from Sully.

888

Later that night

"Another beer for me." Bosco replied, as he sat in the same spot that he had been for the last 3 hours. All he could think about was what had happened at his apartment earlier and how he thought that everything was going to be back to normal with him and Faith. How could he be so stupid?

The bartender gave me another beer. "Are you sure you really want another one?" 

"Yes," Bosco said. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, or I'll go somewhere else." he said. The bartender nodded and gave him the beer.

"Thank you." Bosco said, as he stood up and was walking over to the booth when he bumped into someone. "Watch where you are going." he said, as he looked at the man.

The man looked at Bosco. "Do you really think you should be out looking like a monster?"

"Did you just call me a monster?" Bosco yelled.

"I did and what are you going to do about it?" the man yelled back, getting into Bosco's face.

Bosco didn't really feel like getting into a fight tonight. Bosco then walked away from the man. The man then laughed. "I see that you are a wimp, you probably got the scar from a bar brawl. Scare that you aren't going to get hurt again."

"You're the one that should be scared," Bosco said, as he punched the guy in the face.

"No, you didn't." the man said, as he started to punching Bosco's face. Bosco then started to punch him again, but before he knew was what happening, there was a broken bottle coming towards his face. "I'll make sure you have scar on your right side."

"Stop right now!" said a voice. Bosco turned his head, recognizing that voice right away. As if his night couldn't get any worse, Sully and Monroe had walked into the bar. 

The bartender looked up. "Cops?"

Sully nodded. "That's right, we are cops. We got a call about two people having a fight."

The man looked at Sully. "I'm glad you are here, I want to you arrest this man for assaulting me."

Sully looked at the other man in the bar, who wouldn't look up. Sully touched the man. "Sir, you need to look at me."

Bosco then looked up, and looked at Sully. Sully stared at Bosco. "You beat this guy up?"

"It wasn't like that." Bosco replied.

"You talk to Bosco, and I'll talk to the other guy." Monroe said, as she went to talk to the other guy.

"So what happened, Bosco?" Sully asked, as he opened up his memo book and started to write.

"It was nothing. I just bumped into the guy and then he started to talk back to me and then he said something I didn't like, but I didn't want to get into a fight tonight, so I walked away. But then he said that I was a wimp,"

"You punched him."

"What else was I supposed to do, Sully?" Bosco asked.

Monroe then walked up to Sully and the two of them started to talk to each other. After a few minutes, Sully turned to Bosco. "I'm sorry Bosco, but from what this guy told me, it seems like you started the fight." 

"But..." Bosco said, a worried expression creeping across his face.

Sully then looked at the man. "Do you still want to press charges?"

The man nodded.

Bosco put his hands put his back, and Sully pulled out the handcuffs. "Maurice Boscorelli, you are under arrest for the assault on…"

"Jeremy Thomas." Monroe told Sully.

"Jeremy Thomas." Sully continued. "You have the right to remain silent, what you say can and will be used against you a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you don't have, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?" 

Sully placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder, and whispered. "I didn't want to do this."

Bosco nodded. "I know." Sully then led Bosco out of the bar, and towards the squad car. Monroe opened the door, and put Bosco in the back.

Monroe closed the door behind her, and got into the passenger seat.

During the drive to the police station, it was silent; not a word was exchanged between anybody. Both Sully and Monroe didn't want to do this, but they had to arrest Bosco, even if he was a cop. Sully had been worried about Bosco for a while now, but he never thought that he would have to do this to Bosco.


	6. Chapter 6

Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 6

Bosco sighed as he sat in the holding cell, like the criminals that he arrested from time to time, not the cop he thought he was; he didn't know what he was now. He knew he shouldn't have hit that guy, but he was always been one not to think before he did something.

He brought his head up when he heard a familiar voice enter the area. She was the one person that he didn't want here; he didn't want her to see him like that.

"Bosco." Faith said, as she walked up to the holding cell. "What did you do now?"

Faith was quiet, wondering what to say to him.

"Why are you here? To check up on me; did Sully phone you?" Bosco asked tersely.

"I work here, remember?" Faith replied.

"Then go and do your work and leave me alone." Bosco said quietly, as he slumped against the wall of the cell.

Faith sighed. "I'm just trying to help you, Bosco. What happened?"

"Just leave me alone; I don't want you to see me like this." Bosco blurted out.

Faith looked at Bosco. "I'm not going to think any different of you." 

Bosco just looked at her. "You don't have to pretend anymore that you care; I don't need you."

"You know you are stubborn." Faith said. "Just admit that you need my help." 

"I don't need your help, Faith."

Faith laughed. "You are in a cell; I think you need my help. I can get you out of this." Faith replied. "I'm a hot shot detective remember." 

Bosco laughed slightly. "Thanks Faith, but I think I can deal with this on my own"

Sully then walked up to them. "Nobody has to deal with this; the guy dropped the charges against you."

Bosco looked at Sully with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" Bosco asked, as Sully opened the cell.

"You are free to go, Bosco, unless you want to stay in a cell." Sully said, with a laugh.

Bosco walked out of the cell. "What did you do, Sully?"

"I did nothing to get you out of this. What I said is true, the guy said that he didn't want to press charges against you; he said that it was as much as his fault as it was yours."

"That doesn't make sense." Bosco responded. "He wanted me arrested for hitting him." 

Faith lightly touched Bosco's shoulder. "You should be happy that you got off this easy."

"I am… but I want to know why this guy changed his mind."

"I can tell you that," Jeremy Thomas, the guy from the bar walked up to Bosco. Sully and Faith put themselves in between Bosco and Jeremy. They didn't want another fight.

"Just go…" Sully replied. 

Jeremy Thomas laughed. "Don't you want to know why I let you off? Don't you want to know whom…" but before the guy could say anymore, someone grabbed his arm.

"Let's go," the man, who had grabbed Jeremy's arm, said.

"I'm not ready to go, I want to…" Jeremy said to the man, in a rather loud whisper. The man whispered something. Jeremy then looked at Bosco. "You know you should thank me."

"Like I would ever thank you." Bosco yelled, as Jeremy and the man walked away from Bosco and left the police station.

Faith turned to Bosco. "Could you be any more of a jerk; that guy just saved you from spending time in jail."

"What do you want me to do hug the guy and saying thank you. He's the one that hit me." 

"That's not what I heard." Monroe said, as she walked up to them. "It seems like you were just as much as fault as the other guy."

Bosco turned to Monroe. "Why would you stick up for me? You're a rat remember?" he said, as he looked disgusted at her. While he knew that she didn't work for IAB anymore, that didn't mean he would've just forgot about that. 

"No… I'm not sticking up for you because I know what a jerk you are being. The guy was good enough to not press charges and you can't ever thank him."

"Well Sasha, it's a little strange don't you think?" Sully said. "One minute the guy wants Bosco arrested and the next minute he doesn't want to.

"Maybe he realized that he was his fault just as much as it was Bosco's." Sasha responded.

"Maybe." Sully replied. "And there is just something so familiar about the guy that was just here with him."

"Maybe you seen him somewhere before, could he be a lawyer?"

Sully shook his head. "No, he's definitely not a lawyer."

Faith sighed, as she looked at Sasha. "I have to agree with Bosco and Sully, there is something strange here; it just seems too easy."

"What is everybody doing, just standing around; this isn't break time. Bosco in my office now." Swersky said, as he approached them all.

Bosco looked at Swersky. "I know I'm in trouble."

"You bet you are." 

Sully turned to Swersky. "Don't be too hard on him; he wasn't working at the time."

Bosco turned to Sully; shocked that Sully was sticking up for him. "I don't need you sticking up for me, Sully; I can deal with my own problems."

"You never change, do you?" Sully asked Bosco, as he and Monroe left the police station to finish their shift.

Swersky looked at Faith. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work as well?"

Faith looked at Bosco.

"I'm fine, Faith," he said, hoping to reassure her.

Faith nodded, as she walked away from him. She stood at the stairs as she watched Bosco going into the office. She just needed know how much he could take before he just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care what he said; she was going to be there for him as much as she could.

888  
An hour later, Bosco finally came out of Swersky's office.

"Took you long enough to come out." Faith said.

Bosco turned around. "What are you doing; shouldn't you be working?"

Faith smiled slightly. "I know you are mad at me, but I care about you, Bosco. I just want to make sure that you are all right. You didn't get into too much trouble?"

Bosco sighed. "I didn't get into too much trouble because I'm not working right now; Boss just worries about me."

"We all do, Boz." Faith said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

He looked into her eyes and could see that she was serious. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

"When are you going to stop being all tough, and let someone help you, Bosco?" Faith asked.

"Help me with what?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Faith yelled. "I know you don't like therapists, but you need someone to talk to because you for sure aren't talking to your friends."

"Are you one of them?" Bosco asked. "Because it's hard to tell which one you are, Faith. Are you the one that was at my apartment last night who seemed like the old Faith or the one that went to Swersky and tried to ruin my career?"

"Are you ever going to forgot about that?" Faith asked.

"It's not something you can exactly forgot about. You would have never done that before; I just need to know which one you are."

"You know I will always be your friend."

Bosco sighed. "I don't know if we can ever be that again," he said, as he walked away from her.

Faith sighed, all she wanted was to repair their friendship, but she knew that was going to take a lot to do that. She had to show him that she was his friend, and that she would never hurt him again like that like she did before.

88888  
An hour later,

All Bosco could think about as he was walking towards his apartment was the conversation he had had with Faith.

Friends? Did she really think that they could be friends again, like nothing had happened? Everything about his life had changed, the minute that he jumped in front of those bullets for Faith. Yes, he was thankful that Faith is alive; that was the whole reason that he did it and he wished that they could be partners again, but that was never going to happen again. When did his life become such a mess? He let a sigh.

The shooting, panic attacks, being tied up, getting into a bar fight.

It seemed to be one thing after another, like he had some sort of bad luck. But luck wasn't something he believed in, be it good luck or bad luck. Whatever happened to him, it was all because of what he did or didn't do; it had nothing to do with luck.

Bosco then saw three men walking towards him; he didn't know why, but for some reason his police instincts told him that something was just not right about them. Bosco bent down to get his off-duty gun, but then he remembered that he had decided not to take it when he went to the bar that night.

"If it isn't my friend from the bar," said the man said, as he came towards Bosco. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I have some friends with me," the man said, as his friends walked beside him. Bosco's face went white.

"I'm guessing you know who my friends are. I'm surprised you don't know who I am. But I guess you wouldn't know me, but you know who my dad is."

"Yes he's the number one mob boss in New York."

Bosco replied. "So why does this matter to me?"

"It will," said a voice. Bosco then came face to face with the mob boss. He had heard everything about this guy, but never once seen him face to face. 

"So I heard that you hurt my son… I'm going to have to make you pay," the man said.

Bosco looked at the guy. "I didn't mean to do it, and your son dropped the charges." 

"That's because I told him that I could make sure that you would pay, and I never break a promise," the man said, as he pulled out a knife.

Bosco started to run as fast as he could. 

"Get him boys."

They caught up with Bosco and then dragged Bosco against the wall, holding his hands and his legs, so he couldn't escape.

"So how should I do this…?" he said, as he waved the knife in Bosco's face.

"You don't want to do this… You're going to pay for killing for a police officer," Bosco yelled.

The mob boss laughed in Bosco's face. "Do you really think I care about that?"

"You really don't want to do this…" Bosco yelled, as he tried to get away from the man's grip.

"But I do." the mob boss said, as he stabbed Bosco in the side. Bosco felt the pain as he let go of his grip and he collapsed onto the ground.

The mob boss laughed. "I'm not finished with you; this was just a little warning. Next time I find you, it's not just going to be only you. Maybe I'll kill that friend of yours, the blond one at the police station."

No, not Faith, Bosco thought to himself, as he looked the mob boss. "I guess she means something to you. So watch out…" he said, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco, and walked into the alley and threw him beside the dumpster.

He then turned to his son and his men who had followed him. "Let's leave Mr. Boscorelli here; maybe he will die," he laughed, as they walked away from him.

He tried to get up, but his side hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ma..." he whispered, as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

8888  
Half an hour,

Faith was walking out of the police station when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Sully.

"Faith, are you going to go and see Bosco?" Sully asked.

Faith nodded. "I am going to be going right now." Sully nodded.

"Do you want to come?" 

Sully laughed. "Of course not, I just wanted to make sure that Bosco is okay. I see a lot of myself in him; I just don't want him to go down the same road as I did."

"Have you ever told him that?"

Sully laughed. "Do you really think that Bosco would listen to anything I have to say?"

"I guess you are right. So are you coming with me or not?" Faith asked. Sully looked at Faith.

"It is on my way home."

"Come on, let's go." Faith said, as they both got into their cars, and drove off.

8888  
They parked their cars a block away, and started to walk towards his apartment when Faith looked down the alleyway and thought she saw something suspicious.

"Sully… does that look a body to you?"

"You're the detective not me." Sully laughed. "And we are off duty." he said.

Faith laughed. "Are we ever not cops?"

Sully nodded. "I suppose you're right. Let's go and see what it is."

As they walked down the alley and approached the dumpster, the figure became a little more defined. Faith couldn't believe it, it was Bosco.

"Oh my god… not Bosco. Not again." she said, as she saw the blood on him.

Bosco looked up at Faith, clearly in some sort of haze." I'm alright."

"You're bleeding," Faith said as she bent over Bosco, holding up his head, making sure that no more blood came out.

Sully grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. After a placing the call, Sully walked over to them. "The ambulance is on its way; you're going to be fine, Bosco." Sully said, as he placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "He's going to be fine."

She looked up at Sully. "Why?"

Sully knelt down; making sure Bosco could see him as he spoke. "Do you remember anything that happened? Do you know who did this to you?"

Bosco looked at both Sully and Faith. "I can't go to the hospital. They will find me and you there."

"You were stabbed, Bosco." Faith said. "You need to go to the hospital. I'm not going to let anything happened to you."

Bosco looked at Sully. "Can I talk to Faith alone?" Bosco said, in a quiet voice.

Sully nodded. "You're not going to be able to change her mind," he said, as he walked over to the wall and waited for the ambulance to come.

Faith knelt down next to Bosco. "You're not going to die. You're going to be fine."

"Who said anything about dying?" he said, laughing, the pain in his side intensifying.

"Don't laugh, Bosco."

"I'll try and do that." Bosco said, as he looked at Faith and smiled. "You know you were the best partner I had, even though you left me."

"I thought we already talked about not dying." Faith replied, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Faith, I need you to leave town." Bosco replied.

Faith looked at him. "What are you talking about, you are bleeding and you are telling me to leave town."

"Just give a dying man his last wish."

"You aren't dying, remember; so I don't have to do anything you say."

Bosco looked at Faith with a concerned look on his face. "You want us to be friends again, then do this for me. I will feel better knowing that you are safe."

"But why?"

Bosco started to close his eyes.

"Don't you do this to me, Boz..." she said, as she touched his face. "I need you in my life, don't leave me."

"Faith..." Sully said, as he touched her shoulder. "The ambulance is coming."

Faith stood up and let the paramedics work on Bosco. All she could think about was the night of the shooting and how she almost lost him then. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.

A few minutes later, she heard Bosco shouting. "I'm not going to the hospital."

Faith walked up to Bosco. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I know you hate hospitals."

Bosco looked at her. "I'm fine… I really am. I need to keep you safe."

Faith turned to the paramedics. "Could you wait for a moment?"

Faith walked over to Sully. "He won't go to the hospital. He said something about keeping me safe, what is he talking about?"

Sully then suddenly looked at Faith. "I just realize why that man with the person that Bosco hit at the bar looked so familiar; he is Lorenzo Allan."

"The number one mob boss that we can never catch. You don't think?"

Sully walked over to Bosco. "I need to ask you a question. Did Lorenzo Allan do this to you?"

Bosco nodded. "But I can't…"

Sully looked at Bosco. "Don't worry everything's going to be okay," he said, as he walked back to Faith. "Bosco said that it was this guy that did this to him. So we can finally arrest him for something."

Faith turned to face Sully. "I think there is more to this, Sully. Bosco told me that I had to leave town. He is afraid for me."

Faith then walked back to Bosco. "Did he threatened my life, is that what you are worried about?" she asked. 

The male paramedic looked at Faith with this annoyed look on his face. "Is he or isn't he going to the hospital?"

"He's going to the hospital now." Faith said. She could tell that he was upset about that. "I need to make you are safe."

"You're not my partner anymore."

"No, Bosco. I'm your best friend," she said. She then turned to the paramedic. "Can I come in the ambulance with you?"

The paramedic nodded. After they put Bosco into the ambulance and Faith got in too, they drove off.

888888

At the hospital,

Faith and Sully were waiting outside Bosco's hospital room. They were so worried that they were going to lose him; they couldn't let that happen. 

Dr. Thomas walked out of the room. "How is he?" Faith asked, feeling a little bit nervous.

The doctor looked at them both. "It was a pretty deep cut, I have to give him 3 stitches and I gave him some painkillers for the pain. He's going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days."

Faith smiled, still somewhat nervous. "Thank you, doctor." She said, as she and Sully walked inside, and saw that Bosco was getting dressed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Faith asked, with a mad look on her face. "You're supposed to be getting your rest."

"I'm not going to let this guy threaten you. I'm going to find him." Bosco said. She looked at him and saw how much pain he was in. 

"You're not going to be doing anything, Bosco. Now get back into bed." Faith ordered.

"I'm leaving this hospital now, and I'm going to find this guy. You can't stop me." 

"But I can. I have an idea. You recover at my cabin, while I look for the guy," Sully said, as he walked up to Bosco.

"Cabin?" Faith asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Bosco's going to need somewhere to recover and since someone is after him."

"I'm not going to go hide," Bosco yelled. "I don't do that."

Sully glanced at Faith for support. But Faith didn't know what to say, she knew that Bosco would do what he wanted.

"Okay, if you aren't not going to do it for yourself, do it for Faith, do you really want her hurt? You both can stay at my cabin until we find the guy."

"Did you even ask me?" Faith asked, looking directly at Sully.

"I didn't think I would have to."

"So you can either stay at the hospital or my cabin? It's your choice," Sully replied. 

Bosco sighed. "I guess if I had to choose it would be your cabin; but I'm not hiding, I'm just going to be keeping Faith safe; that is all it is, don't want you getting any ideas, Sully." 

Sully nodded.

Bosco then asked Sully, "What were you doing with Faith, anyhow?"

Faith smiled slightly. "He was coming to check up on you"

"I think someone cares about me."

Faith laughed. "Yeah, I do," she said, as she turned to Sully. "You must really care about Bosco if you let him use your cabin."

"It's not just for him, it's for you as well." Sully replied. "I'm going to go and find the doctor, so you can tell him that you are leaving. You realize that he's not going to be happy about this," he said, as he left the room.

Faith turned to Bosco, letting out a small sigh of relief. "You should sit down; we don't want you to get worn out," she said.

Faith sat down in the chair next to his bed, hanging her coat on the back of the chair. "You know I could take care of myself, I don't need you keeping me safe." He stared straight ahead, not wanting to face her emotions directly.

Faith smiled. "I miss you, Bosco." She was silent for a while before continuing on. "Just so you know I'm only going to the cabin with you to make sure that you are taking care of yourself, because I know if I don't, you will be out of that cabin in no time."

"Do you really know me that well?"

Faith smiled slightly. "I used to know you that well; I hope I still do."

"You do." Bosco replied, turning to face her.

She smiled at him, shyly. "Does this mean that we are friends again?"

"I don't know, Faith. I guess we will just have to see," he said quietly, clearly not sure himself.

For the first time in a while, Faith had a good feeling that everything would be okay, eventually; time would only tell.

Sully then walked into the room with Dr. Thomas.

"Your friend here tells me that you are checking yourself out of the hospital. I can't let you do that." Dr. Thomas stood at the end of the bed, looking at the chart in his hands.

Bosco got out of the bed. "You can't stop me. I'm checking myself out."

Dr. Thomas turned to Faith. "Tell your friend that I strongly suggest against leaving."

Faith shakes her head. "I don't think I could."

Dr. Thomas sighed. "Fine." Taking out a pad, he then wrote out a prescription. "If you're not going to stay at least have some painkillers."

Bosco grabbed the piece of paper. "Thank you, doctor." he said, as he climbed off the bed and grabbed his jacket, marching out of the room. Faith and Sully then looked at each other, following dafter Bosco.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"You know as well as I do, Faith. He's going to go and try to find this guy, at least this way we can keep an eye on him, and make sure that he recovers," Sully said as they moved the desk.

Faith shrugged. "I guess you're right." 

Bosco then turned to the both of them. "Are we going or no?" he asked.

They both replied. "Yes."

Bosco then signed the papers to leave the hospital. She could see that he was in a lot of pain. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" 

"Yes. " Bosco said.

"At least let me hold you so you don't collapsed on us."

"Faith… I'm fine; it was nothing." Bosco said, as he walked in front of them. He then proceeded to collapse onto the floor, with Faith grabbing him just before he hit the ground.

Faith sighed, making sure that he was at least a little steady on his feet. "We're not doing this… you're going back to your room now."

Bosco turned around to look at Faith. "I know you're worried, but I just got dizzy; believe me it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Faith laughed. "I don't want to see you die, Bosco. Please just go back to your room. I'll be fine; nothing's going to happen to me, trust me." 

"You don't know that, Faith. Sully was good enough to offer the cabin." 

Faith let out a sigh, "Yeah, I know," adjusting her coat, making sure it was on right.

Bosco then turned to Sully, "And why did you do that? You don't even like me."

"I still don't" Sully let out a laugh. "But honestly Bosco do you think you are okay to leave the hospital? I don't want to have your death on my conscience."

"Why does everybody keep on thinking I'm dying?" Bosco said, as they left the ER.

"Probably because you were just stabbed, Boz." Faith said, as the three of them walked out of the building and to Sully's parked car. 

88888  
Bosco was sitting in the backseat of Sully's car. "At least you aren't going to be throwing up in my car this time," Sully said sarcasticly.

"I could if you want." Bosco said, grinning.

Faith turned to look at Bosco. "Why don't you try and get some rest."

Bosco smiled at Faith. "You know you can't order me around."

"But I can. I'm the one driving, so go to sleep, so I can drive in peace," Sully said gruffly as he started the car.

"Why are we taking his car not yours, Faith?" Bosco asked as they drove through the streets.

"Because I left mine when I went into the ambulance with you" Faith replied.

"Thank you." Bosco said sleepily; his eyes were heavy.

She looked back and smiled at him, as she saw him drifting off to sleep. "No, thank you for not leaving me. I don't know what I would have done," she said, as Bosco drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you, Sully." Faith said, turning back to face the front window. "You didn't have to do this, really."

Sully laughed, as he continued to drive. "I know I didn't have to do this, but I want to do. I guess in my own way, I care about Bosco."

"I always knew you did, Sully." She looked outside the darkened sky, as the lights of the city faded into the distance.

Sully knew that Faith was right that he and Bosco didn't really get on that well together, but when one of them needed each other, they were there for each other.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 7

"There are blankets and pillows in the closet, as well as some cans of food. I'll bring some more food with me when I come up later," Sully replied, as he and Faith helped Bosco to the bed.

Bosco turned to Sully. "I'm not going to be here that long," he said, quietly.

"Of course not, Bosco." Bosco then started close his eyes, indicating that he was starting to feel tired.

"You get some rest," Faith replied, as she put the blanket over Bosco and left the room with Sully.

Sully and Faith walked into the living room. "I never knew that you had a cabin," Faith said, as she sat on the couch.

Sully sat down next to her. "Why would I tell anybody? This is my own place away from the city."

"And you let us borrow it." Faith replied.

Sully nodded. "Bosco needs to recover. We know that Bosco won't do that, he will go after the guy that did this to him, and…"

"The way that Bosco is lately, he wouldn't care what happens to him." Faith replied, sadly. "I wish I knew how bad Bosco was, maybe he wouldn't have got himself drunk and none of this would have happened."

"Do you really think that Bosco would have listened to you?"

"I like to believe he would have" Faith replied, as she curled herself at the end of the couch.

Sully sat down next to her. "Bosco's stubborn."

Faith smiled slightly. "Yes he is, but I know what to say to him." Faith replied, letting out a sigh. She then mumbled. "I use to know."

"What?" Sully asked.

"Nothing." Faith said.

Sully then looked at his watch. "I'm going to have to leave now if I want to get back to the city in the morning. I'll tell Lieu everything that happened. So did you call your daughter?" Sully asked.

Faith nodded. "I called her when we were driving up here."

Faith looked at Sully with a scared look on her face. "I didn't think of this before, but what if this mob guy goes after Emily or Charlie because he can't find me?"

Sully shook his head. "I don't think so, but I'll keep an eye on them while you are here."

"Thanks." Faith said, as she walked over to the closet and got some blankets and pillows out. Sully then said goodbye to Faith and walked out of the cabin.

88888

Later that night,

_"Guys," Faith said, as she started the gunmen coming towards them._

_All he could hear was someone telling him to wake up and then suddenly he woke up and tried to move his hands and legs, and realize that he was tied up to a chair._

_The man then laughed. "I see that you are a wimp, you probably got the scar from a bar brawl. Scare that you aren't going to get hurt again."_

_"You're the one that should be scared," Bosco said, as he punched the guy in the face._

Bosco suddenly woke up in a sweat. He couldn't breathe, his chest was getting tighten. Faith, who was checking up on Bosco, saw that he was awake.

She walked into the room. "Bosco."

Bosco wasn't saying anything to her. She knew that look; he was having a panic attack.

"Just breathe," she said, as she walked over to the bed, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, Bosco." she said, grabbing his hand. "Breathe."

"Hurts." he said.

"I know it does. Just lay back down." she said. Faith grabbed his hand. "I'm here, Boz. Can you hear me?"

"Hurts a lot," he said, as he tried to sit up. She looked at him.

"No, Bosco just lay down."

Ten minutes later, she was still holding his hand and looked at him. "Bosco… can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf, I'm fine." Bosco replied. "It wasn't that bad."

Faith laughed at Bosco. "You know you never change; you are still the person that I met all those years ago and you still don't like to admit when you are hurting."

"I'm not like that."

"Yes you are. I'm calling Sully and getting him to take us back to town."

"No." Bosco said.

Faith looked at Bosco. "You're in pain, Bosco. You need to see a doctor."

Bosco looked at Faith. "The pain is gone, really."

"I wish I believe you, Boz," Faith replied, as she sat down next to him. "So what gave you the panic attack this time; did you have a nightmare about the shooting?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I don't remember."

"That I don't believe," she said, as she looked directly in his face. "I can see that you are lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you?" Bosco replied.

Faith smiled slightly. "Because you don't want me to think that you aren't as strong as you like people to think you are.

"That's not true."

Faith laughed. "You're the same as you always have been."

"You would know that how?" Bosco yelled.

Faith looked at Bosco. "I thought we dealt with this."

"Dealt with what? That you left me for a better job?"

"I didn't leave you for a better job. What do I need to do for you to understand that?" Faith said.

Bosco sighed. "I'm tired," he said, as he laid his head on the pillow.

"We're not finished with this. We are going to deal with this later." Faith said.

Bosco looked at her. "Fine."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay? I can stay in the room with you?" Faith replied, softly.

Bosco looked at her. "You just want to get in bed with me?"

"Yes Boz, I really want to do that. " Faith said, laughing. "I'm not one of your girlfriends."

Bosco smiled at her. "I know you want to."

"Well, I'm going to leave now," she said, grinning as she walked out of the room.

8888888

The next morning, Faith walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Bosco had just woken up. "Good morning," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

She looked at him. "Fine? You were stabbed last night and you are just fine." Faith said, laughing. "Don't try and be a tough guy, Boz."

Faith then pulled the sheets off and was about to pull his shirt, when he smiled at her. "I thought you said that you didn't want to get in bed with me."

"Nice try, Bosco. I'm just changing your bandage," she said, as she took the bandage off. She looked at him and could see that he was in a lot of pain.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No." After she had put the bandage on, she stood up. He looked at her. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday I know that you didn't leave me for a better job."

Faith smiled slightly. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Don't tell anybody; I don't want anybody thinking that I'm not a jerk."

Faith put her arms around Bosco. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Faith smiled to herself; it felt like old times with between the two of them.

"So when are you going to be making me breakfast?" he said, with a grin.

"Make your breakfast, eh? Yeah, right."

"I'm hurt remember," Bosco said, as he looked at her with the look that she could never resist.

She looked at him. " I'm sure there is something I can make," she said, as she started to leave the room. She then saw that he was starting to get out of the bed. "What do you think you are doing?" she said, as she run to his side. She didn't want him hurting himself.

"I'm not going to have my breakfast in here. I'm not an invalid; it was just a stab wound. I have had worse things that have happened."

"But Bosco, you are still recovering and I don't want to walking away from the room and hurting yourself in the process." Faith said, concerned.

He looked at her, and grinned. "You're worried about me?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Bosco sat back down on the bed, and Faith sat down next to him. "I thought you came here so you could keep yourself safe from this mob guy."

Faith turned around and faced Bosco. "Have I ever done that before, Boz?"

Bosco shakes his head. "As soon as I'm well, I'm going to go after this guy."

Faith turned to Bosco. "Don't do that; I don't want to lose you."

"Yes, Faith, I have to do this."

"No you don't. Do you know what it was like for me not once, but twice seeing you lying with blood all over you? I can't have happen again, Boz. I just can't."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore; you're not my partner." Bosco said, as he walked away from her and walked into the living room.

She followed him. "Bosco, I'm your friend; I'm just worried about you, not just because of you almost getting killed, but because I know you haven't been yourself, and I don't think that right now is a good time to go chasing after someone."

Bosco turned around and looked at with a mad look on his face. "I'm fine, Faith."

"You're not fine, Bosco; you know that." Faith said. "If you hadn't been stabbed where would you be right now? Probably at a bar drinking?"

"So I like to drink," Bosco said, as he looked at Faith. "It's not like I have a job to go to. I'm not a good cop anymore; I should just get used to not being a cop."

Faith grabbed his hand, stroking it with her thumb, hoping it would calm him down a bit. "You are the best cop that I know."

"I use to be."

Faith looked at him. "You still are, but you just need to deal with some stuff." Faith walked over to the window. "Do you remember when I came back from getting shot?"

Bosco sighed. "I don't want to even think about that time?"

She turned around and looked at him. "I had to learn to walk again, Bosco, and when I was finally ready to go back, I wanted you to be my partner again. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted everything normal again; I wanted us to be okay before everything happened."

Bosco looked at her a confused look on his face. "How does this have anything to do with me?"

She walked back to Bosco. "You want everything to go back to normal before you got shot, before you found your brother dead, but that can't happen. You have been through a lot this past year and you need to deal with it."

"With a therapist?"

"Yes or at least a friend." Faith replied.

Bosco shook his head. "Tell you what that I'm the reason that my brother dead, that…?"

Faith grabbed his hand. "You're not the reason that Mikey die, so don't you blame yourself."

He looked at her. "Who else can I blame then?"

"Blame Mann, who killed Mikey, but don't blame yourself."

"It's my fault and you know it; I couldn't keep my brother safe," Bosco said, as he walked towards the kitchen and opened a cupboard. "This is all the food that Sully has; what does he want us to starve?" Bosco said.

Faith walked up to him. "Don't change the subject."

Bosco turned around to face Faith. "I'm not changing the subject; we are finished talking about my brother."

Faith shook her head. "No, we're not; we're not finished until you realize that it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault; I ruined everything that I touch, don't you know that. I got you shot; my brother got killed because of me; I made Sasha lose her baby. I'm useless, just like you said that time you saw me in the hospital."

They moved towards the couch. She grabbed his hand. "Bosco, I went to that hotel room because I wanted to help you; you didn't make me do it."

"You wouldn't have been there, if I hadn't asked you for your help.

Faith looked at Bosco. "I thought we dealt with this, when I came back to work."

"No, Faith. We just pretended that nothing happened, and that's the way that I wanted it." Bosco replied.

The pain in Bosco's side was starting to intensify and was starting to feel really dizzy.

"Then we need to talk about it, Bosco."

"No, we don't. It's no use; you're not my partner anymore and I'm never going to be a cop again, so it doesn't matter." Faith then looked at Bosco and could see that he was not looking good. "Bosco, are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine," he said.

She looked at him. "I don't think so," she said, as she put her arms around Bosco. "I'm getting you back to the bed; you shouldn't have got out of the bed in the first place."

Bosco looked at Faith. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you look like you are going to faint on me," she said, as she slowly walked him back to the room.

He looked at her. "I can get myself back into the bed." he said, as he climbed into the bed. Faith then walked over to the bedside counter, and opened Bosco's medication.

"Here take one of these." She said, handing him some water and the medication.

He took it, and looked at her. "Am I still going to get some breakfast?"

Faith smiled at him. "Yes, but I want to stay in this bed; don't you ever think about moving from this bed."

"What would you do if I did?"

Faith smiled. "I'm a cop; I'd handcuffed you to the bed, if I have to."

Bosco smiled at Faith. "I didn't know you were like that."

Faith just looked at Bosco and laughed, as she walked out of the room.

8888

Meanwhile back in New York City,

"So Faith and Bosco are at your cabin hiding in your cabin because the guy that Bosco hit at the bar is the son of the number one mob boss, who then stabbed Bosco, and threaten Faith's life?" Swersky asked.

Sully nodded. "Yes, I know that is a lot to take."

"What I don't get is why Bosco would agree to hiding out, that doesn't sound like him." Swersky replied.

"Faith." Sully replied. "And I told him it was either my cabin or the hospital."

Swersky laughed. "We know how much Bosco hates hospitals. Starting today's shift, I want you and Monroe to find Lorenzo Allan, we finally have something to arrest him for, but I want you to stay in uniform, I don't want him to think that we are after him."

"Faith's kids. We need someone to watch them."

Swersky nodded. "I'll have someone keep an eye on them."

Sully stood up. "We are going to get this Lorenzo guy once and for all; he's not going to get away with stabbing a police officer. I'll make sure of that."

Swersky nodded. "We will." Sully then said goodbye to Swersky and walked out of the room.

Sully had a few hours before his shift started, so he decides to go home and get some rest. He then walked out of the police station and towards his car, and got inside, and drove off. But what he didn't realize that was that someone was following right behind him.

A week later,

Back at the cabin, Faith walked into Bosco's room, and the bed was empty. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Bosco, are you in there?" she asked. No answer. She opened the door, and nobody was in there.

"Damn," Faith thought to herself. Where could he be? And how didn't I see him. She then suddenly remembered falling asleep on the couch.

She then walked out of the cabin and was walking down the path when she saw a body lying on the ground. She ran as fast as she could. "Bosco." she screamed as she run to his side. She kneeled down next to him and saw that he was bleeding from his side.

"Bosco, are you awake?" she said, as she touched his forehead and felt that he was burning up. This wasn't good. She grabbed a hold of him, carefully to not hurt him.

"Oh, Bosco, what were you doing out here?" she said out loud to herself. She then opened the door to the cabin and walked into the room, and placed him onto the bed. She then opened his shirt and saw the bandage had all blood on it. Ripping it off, she saw that some of the stitches had ripped out.

"Damn it..." She then walked into the bathroom, got a wet face cloth, walked back into the room, and put it over his forehead. "I'm going to get you some help," she said quietly, hoping that Bosco could hear her, as she picked her cell phone and dialed Sully's number.

"Sully. It's Faith. Bosco's not doing well, he has a fever and some of his stitches have came out. I need you to come and get us. I don't care about hiding anymore. We need to get him to the hospital; I can't lose him." Her voice was panicking and she started to pace the floor, worried

"Did you call 911, Faith?" Sully asked.

Faith started to shake. "Sully, it's certain that you come." She looked at Bosco. "Bring someone with you. I don't know what to do."

"Faith, he's going to be okay."

"Sully, I can't lose him; I just can't." Her voice edged with worry.

"Stay calm, Faith. I'm on my way," Sully said.

Faith looked at Bosco, lying on the bed. "Please hurry." She said, as she hung up the phone, and walked back to Bosco's bedside. She grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb over it, again and again. "Sully's coming, Bosco. You're going to get some help soon, hopefully."

She just hoped that it wasn't too late, as she let out a sigh, looking over Bosco.

Lorenzo watched as Sully walked out of his apartment, but someone else was with him; it looked like they were going somewhere. They then got into a car together and drove off. Lorenzo followed him.

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 8

Rating: PG for violence 

Faith paced around the room. Where were they? Why was it taking so long? She then walked into the room and over to the bed, sitting down next to Bosco.

"Oh Bos, I should have never let you come here," she said. "If something happens to you because of me, I don't know what I will do"

She took the face cloth off his face, and walked into the bathroom, wetted it down, came back and put it back on his forehead.

"Fa..." said a voice.

She then sat down on the bed. "Bos," she said. "You scared me. What were you doing outside?"

"I...," he said, as he started to close his eyes.

"Bosco, don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake for me," she said, grabbing his hand.

He looked at her. "It hurts…"

She walked into the bathroom, and looked to see if there were any medical supplies, but there was nothing. She then grabbed the towel, walked back into the room, and placed it over his wound to try and stop the bleeding. She couldn't lose him.

She then touched his forehead. "You're burning up. How can you be so stupid going outside?" she yelled.

He grinned at her. "T...h...at me." 

She smiled at him. "That's true." She then looked at him. "I wish we could go back before you got shot, or before I got shot, Bos," she said, as she touched his face. "Everything was so much better then. Do you know what I would do to hear you complaining about something?"

She was silent for a moment before continuing. "Remember the time that you got all flour on your face?" Bosco laughed, but as he did, she could see that it was painful for him.

"Sorry, Bos."

He smiled at her. "Never... Forget you."

She touched his hand. "Nothing is going to happen you. You hear that. If you can survive 4 bullets, this is nothing."

"Fa...it...h..." he said, as he started to close his eyes.

"No, don't close your eyes," she shouted, as tears fell down her cheeks. "Damn it, Sully, where are you?" she shouted, as she put her head on Bosco's chest. "Please don't die, I can't lose you."

5555  
She didn't know what was taking Sully so long to get there, but he needed to get here soon before it was too late. As she heard somebody come into the cabin, she got up from the bed and moved into the living room. As she walked in and saw Ty and Sully tied up, sitting on the couch.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally show up," she said as she walked in, looking at Sully. "What happened?"

"What does it look like?" Sully yelled. "Our friend here followed us, and was going to kill our friend Bosco, but I told him that he wasn't here,"

Faith looked at Lorenzo. "He's not here; so you can go now." Faith said. She couldn't let his man hurt Bosco any more than he already has. She would risk her life for Bosco; he had done that for her, just as she would do the same thing.

She moved closer to Lorenzo. "If you leave now, we won't charge you for assaulting a police officer."

"I didn't do that."

"You tied two of my friends up. I think that is assault. Isn't it?" she said, as she turned to Sully; Sully nodding. "But if you go now, we will forget that this ever happened?"

"How can I believe that?" Lorenzo asked.

Faith walked next to him. "I promise you that you won't be charged. You have my word. I know that you have committed a lot of crimes, but nobody can charge you. But this one we could and if you go now, you will be okay."

"Maybe," Lorenzo said, as he walked over to the door. "Don't think that I'm giving up on finding your friend and killing him. He can't hide from me forever," he said, as he opened the door, and just as he was about to leave. He heard a loud crash in the bedroom.

Lorenzo turned around to face them all, as he started to look around the room, trying to see something. "Do we have a visitor that nobody told me about?"

Ty looked at Sully and Faith. "It's Sully's cat. Ah, she likes to jump on the table and knock things off from time to time."

"Yeah, she makes such a mess." Sully replied.

Lorenzo looked at them with a suspicious look on his face. "How can you have a cat in a cabin; you don't live here all the time, now do you?"

Sully tried to think of something to say. "Faith is on her own up here; she said she needed some company, so I said that she could take my cat up with her." 

Faith smiled at Sully. "Thank you for doing that; I really appreciated it."

Lorenzo then looked at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he said, as he walked over to the bedroom. "You don't have a cat here, you have your injured friend in there" he said, as he put his hand on the doorknob, starting to turn it slowly.

Faith, Ty and Sully looked at each other. "Okay, we lied; we do have someone in there," Faith said. Ty and Sully looked at each other, not sure exactly what she was doing. "My boyfriend is in there. He is there waiting for me. He surprised me and came up here. I called Sully because I thought someone was coming after me, but it was only my boyfriend. He is the sweetest guy that I know of, but I don't think he would want to see you here; he has temper, as he thinks that I'm cheating on him and well let's just say you won't want to see what he would do to you. I think it is best that you just leave now before you get hurt."

"I've seen what can happen," Ty said. "You should go now before it is too late."

Lorenzo smiled slightly. "I think I'll take my chances," he said, as he opened the door and saw Bosco lying on the ground. Lorenzo turned around. "It looks like your boyfriend is gone, or is Bosco your boyfriend? Well it doesn't matter because he's going to be dead." Lorenzo said, as he hit Bosco in the side, and roughly grabbed a hold of him, and walked into the living room and throw him onto the couch next to Ty.

"He is lucky to have so many friends who would lie for him. But it's not going to help him any, he is still going to die." Lorenzo said, as he turned to Sully and Faith. "Sit," he said, as he grabbed the ropes and tied their hands up.

"D..o..n..'t." Lorenzo looked at Bosco, who had woken up.

"Well it is nice that you finally decide to wake up, Officer."

"L..et..them go.." Lorenzo walked over to Bosco and kicked in the stomach. Bosco screamed out in pain.

Lorenzo laughed. "Are you hurt? Well you deserve it," he said, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco and pushed him against the wall. "Nobody gets to hurt my kid, and get away with it," he said, as he started to punch Bosco in the face. 

"Don't!" Sully yelled. "He didn't hurt your son, your son started it. I know this is the way your type does things, but you're not going to get away with this, not this time. You are going to murder four police officers. Do you really think you are going to be able to get away with that? Do you know what happens to cop killers?"

Lorenzo yelled. "Shut up." He then throw Bosco across the floor, and started to kick him in the side.

"No." Bosco yelled. The pain in his side had intensified and he didn't have the strength to fight back; he was too weak. He looked at Faith with a sad look on his face. "S...o...r..."

Faith looked at Bosco. "Don't be sorry."

"My f...a...u..."

She looked at Bosco, who couldn't even struggle with Lorenzo; he just let him hit him. It was like he couldn't fight anymore. This was all her fault; she shouldn't have listened to Sully when he suggested this and knew that Bosco wasn't well enough to hide out here.

"Bos, it's not your fault."

Lorenzo walked over to Faith. "Isn't that nice, the two friends saying goodbye. Is there anything else the two of you want to say before it is too late?"

Faith was silent.

"I guess that's a no," Lorenzo said, as he grabbed Bosco and threw him onto the chair, Bosco wincing as he did so. He then moved the chair to where Faith, Ty and Sully were. "I'll let you all say your goodbyes," he said, as he walked over from them.

Faith looked at Bosco, who was sitting in the chair opposite her. She was so afraid for him and could see that he was starting to get sleepy. She couldn't let that happen; she knew that if he closed his eyes, he might never wake up again. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.

"Bosco, you got to stay awake."

"No," he said, as he started to close them.

"Come on, you are better than this; you can't let him win. We are going to get you out of this," Sully said, as he was loosening the ropes, not realizing how close he was to falling off the couch. As Sully hit the floor with a loud thump, Bosco opened up his eyes.

Bosco looked at Sully with a slight grin on his face. "You care."

"You made me come all this way up and I'm not going to let you die. There is no way I'm going to have your death on my conscience; so you have stay awake." Sully said, trying not to sound too afraid; he couldn't and wouldn't let Bosco die.

"Too late," Bosco said, weakly, holding the side of his torso, hoping to hide the pain that was probably etched on his face.

Sully looked at his friend, who was clearly bruised and bleeding; something clearly had to be done to get Bosco out of the cabin and to a hospital in order to get the attention that he needed.

"No, Bosco, stay awake," Ty replied, looking at his friend. "You're going to be okay, but you have got to stay awake for us as much as possible. Remember all the pranks that you and Sully did to each other?"

"F..l..o..u..r," Bosco said, weakly, smiling.

Sully nodded, smiling at the memory. "That was a good prank, Bosco."

Bosco looked around at his friends. They were in this situation because of him, but he wanted to help them. He tried to stand up, but as soon as he did, he fell onto the ground.

"Now Officer Boscorelli, what are you doing?" Lorenzo yelled, as he ran towards Bosco, roughly grabbing a hold of him. "You can't leave here. I told you I was going to kill you and that is what I'm going to do," he said, as he pushed him onto the ground, and pulled out his knife.

"It's time for you to die," he said, as he pulled out his knife and put it in Bosco's chest. Everybody screamed.

"No.." Sully screamed, as he got himself untied from the ropes and run towards Lorenzo and jumped Lorenzo, as he was about to stab Bosco again. "Stop," he yelled, as he started to struggle for the knife. 

"No, Sully." Ty yelled, as he watched in horror as Lorenzo was struggling with Sully. Ty and Faith managed to untie themselves and make their way over to the men who were struggling for the knife.

All of a sudden they heard a gunshot and everybody hit the floor of the cabin, not sure where the shot had come from. 

555  
Two of Lorenzo's men walked into the cabin and over to where the bodies lay on the floor. He didn't want to shoot, but as he felt he needed to save his boss, he had had few options available to him. After finding his boss and turning him, he saw that he had a gunshot wound to the chest. After checking Lorenzo's pulse, he knew he had killed his boss. The other guy turned to him. "You killed him."

"I did, but we have to get out of here; the sooner the better," he said, grabbing a hold of Lorenzo and put him over his shoulder. He didn't know what he was going to do with Lorenzo this time, but he had to get out of here before one of the cops wakes up. He then walked out of the cabin, not really caring what happened to the others.

Faith was the first one to wake up. She turned to her side and walked to over where Ty was, turned him around, and checked to see if he was hurt; he wasn't. She then went over to Sully and saw that there was blood coming from his shoulder. She then went over to Bosco and saw that he was bleeding.

Walking over to the window, she saw that Sully's car was gone. 'Damn it,' she thought to herself. She walked back and saw that Ty was awake. "Ty, Sully's car is gone. There is no way we can get them out of here, and Sully is hurt as well."

Ty looked at Faith. "We'll figure something out."

"You take Bosco, and put him into the bedroom. He is hurt more than Sully and I'll put Sully onto the couch. I'm going to need some bandages for his wound," Ty said, with tears coming down his cheeks. "He can't die."

"He won't." Tears were falling down Faith's cheeks. "Bosco's bad; he has another knife wound and is pretty bad from being beaten up. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible," she said, as she grabbed a hold of Bosco and moved him into the bedroom.

She lifted his shirt up and put new bandages over his wounds, making sure they were properly secured. She felt his forehead and it was burning up again. While she was really worried about Bosco, she didn't know how much long he was going to be able to last without any medical attention. 

"What can I do?" Ty asked, standing in the doorway. 

Faith turned around. "We need an ambulance up here as soon as possible. I tried to use my cell phone, but it wouldn't work. What about the phone here?" she asked.

"That's not working; I tried," said a voice. They turned around and saw Sully standing in front of them.

"What are you doing up and around?" Ty said. " I thought you were hurt."

Sully laughed. "It's fine, it was just a little cut. I'm more worried about Bosco," Sully replied, as he looked at Bosco lying on the bed, a thin bed-sheet covering him as he slept.

Ty smiled slightly. "You say that you don't care about him. Like I would believe that now." Ty said, as he hugged Sully. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure; I just have a small cut and just a tad dizzy," Sully said, as he collapsed into Ty's arms. 

Ty pulled his partner back up from the floor. "Let's get you back to the couch." Ty said, as he tried to lug the heavier man's frame off the floor. "Now sit there and don't move. You were stabbed, Sully, and you need to get some rest."

Faith looked at Ty. "Partners; what can you do without them?"

"So what are we going to do about Bosco?' Faith asked, after a few moments of silence. "He needs to get some medical attention now or I'm just going to have to walk until I find someone that can help us." Faith said. "There's no way that I'm going to let Bosco die and not do anything."

"Try your cell phone outside; maybe you can use it there." Ty replied.

Faith nodded. " Maybe," she said, as she grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the cabin.

Ten minutes later, Faith returned to the cabin. "I can't believe this. This is not happening," she yelled.

Ty looked at Faith. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I tried my phone, but it still wouldn't work, so I walked a little bit to see if there was anybody that could help us, but I couldn't get very far, as the roads are closed because of weather conditions."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 9

"What do you mean, there's no way out of here?" Ty asked.

Faith sighed. "There has to be another way out of here. Right, Sully?"

Sully shook his head. "No, Faith."

Faith walked over to the room where Bosco was and stood in the doorway. "He's only going to get worse, Sully. What are we suppose to do?"

"We just need to walk a little farther and see if there is a phone to get some help." Sully replied, as he stood up.

Ty looked at his partner, who looked pale. "Don't you even think about standing up," he said.

"I told you it was just a small cut." Sully replied.

Ty nodded. "It might be a small cut to you, but I can see how pale you look and I don't really want to have to pick you up and carry you to the couch. You're not that light."

"Thanks a lot, Ty." Sully replied.

Faith turned to Ty. "You stay here with them, and I'll go and see if I can get some help."

"Faith, you shouldn't go by yourself." Ty responded.

Faith laughed. "I'm a cop. I think I will be okay going by myself," she said, as she walked out of the cabin.

888

Faith returned to the cabin a while later, soaking wet. Ty looked at Faith. "Let me get you something to dry off." he said.

She looked at him. "I got some more medical supplies."

Sully sat up. "You got some or you found some?"

"Okay so I borrowed some supplies from a cabin a few miles away, but they weren't using them and we need it more than they do," she said.

"How's Bosco doing?" he asked, as she dripped water onto the floor.

"Here, dry off a bit," Ty said, as he handed her a towel. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed the change of clothes she had brought.

Ty and Sully were sitting on the couch when Faith returned from the bathroom; she looked exhausted.

"Faith, there is nothing we can do tonight; you need to get some rest."

Faith shook her head. "I'm getting us out of here and if it is the last thing I do, I'm not going to let him die."

They looked at her. "He's not going to die, Faith."

Faith laughed slightly. "You were here when he got stabbed again and was beaten up. He needs medical attention now!" she said, as she walked into the room and sat down next to him. She touched his forehead. It was still burning up, not as much as before, but it was still bad.

"Faith." Ty replied, standing in the doorway. "You can't keep on doing this to yourself. There is nothing we can do right now.

She opened Bosco's shirt. "Do you see that, Ty? Do you see the amount of blood that is soaking through the bandage? You are telling me that I shouldn't be doing this to myself. Doing what, wondering about my partner; aren't you worried about Sully?"

"Faith, I'm just worried about you. I know what it was like last time he got hurt, how it upset you." Ty replied, remembering the night that Bosco got shot in the hospital.

"This is different, Ty; I'm not able to get him help this time. I'm utterly helpless; do you know how that make me feel?" Faith yelled.

Sully then walked up to them. "I'm starting to feel funny," he said, as he fell onto the ground.

Ty turned around and saw Sully lying on the ground. "Sully, wake up." he yelled, as he and Faith carried him towards the couch.

Ty saw that Sully's shirt had blood on it. Ty pulled Sully's shirt off and saw that the bandage was soaking through now.

Faith looked at Ty. "See what I mean about being helpless. He's your friend and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I thought it was nothing, Faith. " Ty replied with this scared look on his face. "I bandage it up; I don't know how this was happening."

"You only bandaged it up, Ty. Sully hasn't exactly been sitting still has he?" Faith replied.

Ty then placed a blanket over Sully. "You're going to be okay. You have to," Ty said, as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Faith touched his shoulder. "I just hope they both will be able to survive the night, Ty. I don't know how much longer Bosco can last; he's pretty bad." Ty and Faith hugged each other, scared for both of their partner, and not being able to do anything to help them.

8888

Faith was sitting with Bosco, holding his hand. "Bosco, you have to be okay; you just have to be," she said, as tears fell down her cheeks.

She changed the cloth on his forehead; he wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't getting better either. She then sat on the bathroom floor and sighed; Ty walked into the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Faith?"

"No, I'm not," she replied. He sat down next to her, and looked at Faith.

"I know Sully and Bosco want us to not be mad at them anymore, but they didn't need to do this to get our attention," Ty said, trying to make Faith laugh.

Faith smiled slightly. "I know what you mean, tragedy always brings me and Bosco together, but I don't know if we are going to be able to survive this one."

"You will, Faith." Ty said, as he stood up and walked over to Bosco. "He's a fighter, he'll make it."

"Sully is too." Faith replied.

Ty nodded. "I know he is."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the chairs. Faith looked at Ty. "Do you want something to eat? There isn't much we can eat though."

"I'm fine, Faith. I can't eat anything right now." Ty said, as he glanced over at Sully. "I should have done more to help him, Faith."

"What could you have done, Ty?" Faith replied. "How were you supposed to know that Sully was going to jump in front of Bosco and Lorenzo and get himself stabbed?"

"I should have done something," Ty said, sighing. "Now he is dying because of me."

Faith placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's not dying; he's going to be fine. There is nothing you could have done, you were tied up as well, remember?"

"But if I would have just untied myself a little sooner, I could have stopped Sully from getting hurt." Ty said, sadly.

Faith looked at Ty. "Maybe you could have, or maybe you would have been the one to get hurt instead. We'll never know."

Ty walked over to Sully and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. "You are like a father to me, I can't lose you; I already lost my father, I can't lose another father. I just can't." Ty said, as tears fell down his cheeks.

Faith sighed, as she looked at Sully and Ty. They needed help now.

8888

Carlos walked into the police station. Swersky was at the desk. "Has Ty come back yet?" he asked.

Swersky looked at Carlos with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? Ty isn't working today."

"Ty said that Sully got a call from Faith needing some medical supplies. So he and Ty went up there. He said something about Bosco not doing well, but he didn't call 911 as he didn't want anybody finding Bosco."

Swersky nodded. "How long ago was this?"

"A few hours ago." Carlos replied.

Swersky sighed. " I guess we need to get an ambulance up to the cabin now. Can you go now?" Swersky asked.

Carlos nodded. "Sure, but do you think Bosco is that bad?"

Swersky sighed, knowing that Bosco and Faith were hiding from the mob boss that Faith wouldn't call if it weren't important. "Yes, I think Bosco is pretty bad." Swersky said. "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Carlos looked at Swersky. "You're coming with me?"

Swersky nodded. "Yes I am." Carlos nodded, as he left the police station.

Half an hour later, Carlos and Swersky were driving towards the cabin, when they got stopped because of the road closure.

"We came all this way and now we have to go back. This is so stupid." Carlos replied.

Swersky shook his head. "We're not going back; we are just going to have to walk to the cabin."

"You want us to walk in a thunderstorm?" Carlos said. "We might get hit by lighting."

Swersky laughed. "I think we are going to be okay. Now get everything that we would need to help Bosco, and then we are going to have to start to walk."

"I hope it's not that long to the cabin," Carlo said, as he stopped the car, and went into the back and got some medical supplies for Bosco.

Swersky sighed, as he got out of the ambulance. He just hoped that they would get to Bosco in time.

8888

Faith was sitting by Bosco's bedside. "F…a," he said, weakly. She looked up and saw that he was awake.

"I'm here."

He looked at her. "O..K?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He looked at her with a painful look on his face. "H..urt..s."

She grabbed his hand. "I know it does. We are going to get you some help."

"Tell...Ma…. I'm…sorry." Bosco said, quietly.

Faith touched his face. "Shh, Bosco. You can tell her yourself. You're going to be fine."

Bosco tried to sit up, but his whole body ached. He grabbed his side. "Too late."

She looked at him. "Lay back down, Bosco. It's not too late for you. I won't let it be. I'm going to get you something to drink." Faith replied, as she walked out of Bosco's bedroom and into the kitchen.

"How's Bosco doing?" Ty asked, as he turned around and faced her.

"He's awake, but I don't know if that is good, as he keeps on waking up and then going back to sleep." Faith replied, as she walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a glass out and went over to the sink and got some water for Bosco.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ty walked over to the door and opened the door and saw that it was Carlos and Swersky.

"How did you find us?" Ty asked, with a hopeful look on his face; Sully and Bosco were going to be okay.

"Carlos told me." Swersky said, as he walked into the cabin and saw Sully lying on the couch. "Is Sully hurt too?"

Ty nodded. "He has a stab wound, but Bosco is hurt the worst. He has another stab wound along with a fever, and is beaten up pretty bad."

Faith walked up to them with a sad look on her face. "He has been in and out unconsciousness." She could tell by the look on Carlo's face that he thought this was pretty bad as well.

"Can I see him?" Carlos asked. Faith nodded, as she showed Carlos where Bosco was.

Swersky turned to Ty. "What exactly happened here?"

"I'll explain everything to you later." Ty said.

Swersky nodded.

Faith then walked up to them. "Carlos is checking Bosco out right now." Faith smiled slightly at Swersky. "I'm glad that you found us. I didn't know how much longer Bosco can last."

"There is something I need to tell you two. There is only one ambulance, so only one of them can go."

"It should be Bosco; there is no doubt about that." Ty replied.

Carlos walked out of the room. "There isn't a lot that I can for Bosco right now, he needs more medical attention. But how are we going to get him out of here?"

"We're just going to have to carry him out of here, I guess," Ty replied. " Are you all with me?" he asked.

Carlos looked at Ty. "I don't have much choice do I?"

Ty nodded. "No, you don't." They all walked into Bosco's room. He was still awake, but he was so weak that it was hard for him to keep his eyes open for a long period of time.

"Bosco, you're going to get some help," Faith said, as she walked over to Bosco.

He looked at her. "T…a…ke.. S.u…"

"No, Bosco; we're going to take you first."

He looked at her. "It's… too... late." he said, as he closed his eyes.

Faith then looked at the guys. "Come on, let's get him out of now." she said, as she helped them lift him up and carry him out of the room. Bosco was going to be okay, she just knew it.

Ty returned later with Swersky, while Faith had gone into the ambulance with Bosco. "So tell me what happened?"

"The long version or the short version?" Ty said, with a laugh.

"The short for now." Swersky replied, as they sat down.

"Sully got a call from Faith that Bosco had a fever and had got some of his stitches out. So when we got the cabin, we felt a gun pressed against our backs; it was Lorenzo Allen. He had followed us here. He then tied us up. He knew that Bosco was here, but we tried as best as we could to not let him find him, but he did. Faith was tied up as well. He then found Bosco and beat him up pretty badly, stabbing him as well. Lorenzo was about to stab him again when Sully got untied and jumped in front of him and got stabbed. Then there was a gunshot, and when we all woke up, Lorenzo was gone."

"That was the short version?" Swersky said, with a laugh.

Ty sighed. "Sully was okay for a while; he was talking and everything and then suddenly he collapsed into my arms, and has been unconscious since."

"What a night." Swersky said.

Ty nodded. "You're telling me. I just hope that Sully is going to be okay."

"Me too," Swersky sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

8888

Later that night, Ty and Swersky had arrived at the hospital with Sully about an hour ago. Swersky had gone back to the station, but Ty stayed and saw Faith coming towards him. "How's Sully?" she asked.

"They just took him into surgery." Ty replied. "They said that knife wound was pretty bad. I can't believe that I didn't realize how bad it was."

"Don't blame yourself, Ty and even if you did know how bad it was, there was nothing you could do about it. He's going to be okay."

"What about Bosco?" he asked.

"He's still in surgery. They said that he is pretty bad. "

Ty placed his hand on her shoulder. "They are going to be fine."

Faith sighed. She hoped that Ty was right. She sat down in a waiting room chair and held her coffee in her hands, praying that Bosco and Sully were going to be okay.

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Catch Me As I Fall

Chapter 10

It has been a few hours and Ty and Faith were still waiting for news on Bosco and Sully. "Why is it taking so long?" Faith asked. She shifted in her seat. "It's a bad sign; I know it is."

Ty placed his head on Faith's shoulder. "You can't think that way."

She looked at him. "Are you telling me that you aren't worried about Sully? Your partner has been in surgery for hours and aren't you wondering why it is taking so long?"

"Of course I am, but what can I do?" Ty replied, as he got up and walked towards the window. As soon as he heard the sound of steps stop, he turned around and saw his mom standing in front of him. "Mom."

"I came as soon as I could. How's John doing?" she asked.

"He's still in surgery; I should have helped him."

His mom wrapped her arms around her son. "You did everything that you could."

She looked at Faith. "I heard about your partner, I'm sorry." 

Faith didn't even have the energy to correct and say that Bosco wasn't her partner because he would always be her partner no matter what.

Suddenly a doctor walked up to them. "Officer Sullivan's family?" the female doctor asked.

Ty ran as fast as he could up to the doctor. "I'm his family; is he going to be okay?"

"He's in critical condition." Ty's whole face went white, and nearly collapsed onto the floor, before his mom caught him.

"How bad is it?" Ty's mom asked the doctor.

"He's lost a lot of blood and we won't know how bad it is until he wakes up."

"I bandaged it up; it didn't look that bad." Ty then just stood his head, and walked away from the small cluster of people that had gathered in the waiting room, waiting to hear word of the two officers injured.

8888

'_My friend and partner is in critical condition because I didn't get him help soon enough. If anything happens to him, I don't know what I would do'_, Ty thought to himself, as he stood outside of the waiting room.

Lately he had been mad at Sully for not telling him the whole story of his father's death, but none of that matter anymore, as long as Sully was okay.

"Ty,"

He turned around to see Lieu standing in front of him.

"How are they?" he asked.

Ty wiped away the tears away from his face. "It's bad, boss, really bad. Sully just got out of surgery and is in critical condition, but Bosco is still in surgery. That's not good news, but I can't really say that to Faith, now can I?"

" If Bosco can survive a shooting, he can survive this."

Ty sighed. "You weren't there; you didn't see what Bosco endured. He wasn't just stabbed again; he was beaten up so bad that he looked like he couldn't hold on any longer. He looked like he wanted to give up; he was in so much pain and there was nothing we could but watch. Do you know what that is like?" Ty said, not realizing how upset he was about this.

"I'm sorry that you all went through that." Lieu replied. "I'm going to need your statement."

Ty looked at Lieu. "There isn't much that I can tell you that you don't know at this point. Have they found Lorenzo?" he asked.

Lieu nodded. "He was found in Bosco's car shot dead. How did that happen?"  
He asked.

Ty just looked at Lieu. " Bosco didn't shot Lorenzo if that is what you are thinking. He was in such a bad condition, there is no way that he could have shot Lorenzo."

"I know that. You know that. But."

"But there is going to be an investigation isn't there?" Ty replied. "You have got to be kidding, none of us did. Lorenzo was about to kill Bosco when Sully jumped in front of him, and that is when the gun went off."

"Ty, there might not even be an investigation."

"But there could be one." Ty replied, as another officer came up beside Lieu and handed over a document.

"Lieu, the test just came back. It was positive," an officer said.

Ty looked at Swersky, who was looking at the report he had been handed. "What was positive?"

"It was Bosco's fingerprints on the gun."

"There is no way in hell that Bosco did. Faith, Sully and I can testify that Bosco had nothing to do with this."

Swersky looked at Ty. "You know that's not going to be enough. Just don't worry about it right now; I'll go and deal with it."

Ty just sighed. Could this day get any worse?

888  
The man was listening to the whole conversation; it worked exactly how he wanted it to. After he and the man got Lorenzo into their car. They walked back to the cottage, and put the gun in Officer's Boscorelli hands, so he would like he killed Lorenzo, not him.

He was going to do what he had to do to make it look like the officer was the one that killed Lorenzo instead. If the mob found out that he killed Lorenzo, he would be better off dead.

He would have preferred that the officer had been the one that had killed Lorenzo at this point.

888

" I'm going and you can't stop." Emily said, as she was putting her jacket on.  
"You might not care what happens to Bosco, but I do."

"Maybe he will die this time." Fred yelled.

Emily looked at her father with a hateful look on her face. "I hate you," she said, as she slammed the door shut, walking out of the apartment.

As soon as her mom called her and told her about Bosco, she knew that she needed to be there for her mom.

A while later, Emily walked into the hospital and saw her mom in the waiting room. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "How is he?" she asked.

Faith shook her head. "Not good; not good at all. He just got out of surgery and he's in very critical condition."

"He's going to be okay, mom; he's a fighter."

Faith smiled slightly at her daughter. "That he is."

Suddenly Faith started to feel funny and fell onto the floor. "Mom." Emily yelled. "Someone help me, my mom fainted."

Ty heard Emily yelling and ran up to her. "What happened Emily?" he asked.

She looked at Ty. "She was fine, and then the next minute she fell onto the ground."

Ty walked up to the nurse. "My friend here needs some help. She fainted."  
Emily was kneeling next to her mom. "Mom wake up." The nurse moved Emily away from Faith.

"Can you hear me?" the nurse asked, as she shook her.

Faith woke up not long after, looking at the nurse. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Emily replied.

Faith tried to stand up, but she was still feeling a little dizzy. "I'm going to get a doctor to check you out," the nurse said, as she went over and grabbed a wheelchair and helped Faith into it.

"I'm fine, I just fainted. I need to see Bosco."

The nurse shook her head. "Not yet. First you need to get checked out. You were with the two cops that got hurt pretty badly; maybe you hurt yourself."

"No, I'm fine."

Emily looked at her mom. "Please just get yourself checked out."

Faith looked at Emily, letting out a sigh. "Go see Bosco. I'll come by as soon as I can."

Emily nodded, walking away from her mom.

8888  
He looked like nothing was wrong with him. One wouldn't even have known that he had been stabbed. But Ty knew otherwise and knew that he should have stopped Sully from getting stabbed. He shouldn't have stopped him from jumping in front of Bosco and Jeffery.

"I'm sorry, Sully." Ty replied, as he grabbed the chair and sat down. 

"T...y..." Sully said, faintly. "B…o...s..."

"We don't know yet how bad he is, Sully." Ty could tell by the look on  
Sully's face how worried he was about Bosco and how pale he had become. "You scared me so much."

Suddenly Sully started to close his eyes, and Ty smiled at Sully. "Just rest." he said, as he walked out of the room.

Ty's mom was waiting for him outside.

"How's he doing?" she asked as Ty made his way down the hallway down to her.

"Weak." Ty replied, as he looked through the window. "I just hope that he is going to be okay."

"He will, Ty." Maggie said, as she moved toward him, putting her arm around her son's waist. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow. You should go home and get some rest."

"I can't, mom." Ty said, continuing to look through the window. "I almost lost Sully;  
I'm not going to leave his side.

She nodded. "I understand," she said. After quickly gathering her belongings, Maggie made her way down to the waiting room.

Ty walked back into Sully's room, and pulled up a chair near Sully's bed. "I don't think this is over, Sully."

88888

Faith walked into Bosco's hospital room. Seeing all the machines reminded her of the last time he was in the hospital. She just hope that like last time, he was going to survive this.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked, as she saw Faith standing in the doorway. 

"The doctors said that I'm just pretty exhausted, and that I need to rest."

"Then let me take you home."

"I can't, Emily." Faith replied.  
Emily nodded. "I understand. You need to be here with Bosco. That is where I'll be, mom." Emily replied, as she put her arms around her mom.

Faith smiled. "Thanks, Emily." Faith found a chair to sit in and let out a huge sigh of relief. She couldn't believe how pale that Bosco looked; she couldn't lose him.

The doctor walked into the room. Faith looked up at the doctor. "Is he going to wake up any time soon?" he asked.

The doctor looked at Faith. "Your friend has been through a lot; his body needs time to heal. I would give it some time."

"Bosco's a fighter." Emily replied.

The doctor nodded. Faith started to feel dizzy again. The doctor looked at Faith. "Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

She looked at the doctor. "I fe…" but before she could say anymore, she collapsed onto the floor.

Emily looked at the doctor. "She fainted half an hour ago; the doctor said that she was just exhausted."

"We will check out your mom again," the doctor said, as he grabbed a hold of Faith and took her out the room.

"Please, don't let anything happen to my mom." Emily cried, as she watched the doctor wheel Faith into the room.

8888

Half an hour later, the doctor walked out of the room. "Your mom is dehydrated and she has a minor concession. We are going to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her.  
She is awake, if you want to see her." Emily nodded, as she walked into the room.

"Mom, what are you doing out of the bed?"

"I need to see Bosco." Faith was pulling on one of the hospital's robes that had been placed nearby.

Emily looked at her mom. "The doctor said that you are pretty dehydrated, and that you had a bump on your head and that you might have a concession. Bosco would want you to rest."

"I'm fine."

The doctor walked into the room. "You're not fine. When was the last time that you had something to drink?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know; a couple of days?"

The doctor sat down on the bed next to her. "First we are going to get you back in bed and then we are going to put you on fluids. If you feel better after that, then perhaps you can go and see Bosco, but before you do, we have to get you better."

"But…"

"No, buts." The doctor said. "All you cops are the same: you don't want any medical attention."

"The other doctor said that I was just exhausted." Faith replied.

"Well the doctor was wrong." The doctor said.

"So it's true then, that the biggest mob boss was killed today? Your friend Officer Boscorelli was the one that did it. How do you feel about that?" a reporter said, as he walked into Faith's hospital room.

"How did you get into the hospital?" the doctor asked. "Get out of here. My patient needs her rest."

The reporter looked at Faith. " So were you there when Boscorelli took down the mob boss?"

"Get out of this hospital room." The doctor yelled.

"I'll answer any questions you have." Swersky said, as he came up to the reporter.

"I want to talk to Detective Yokas," the reporter replied, trying to move past Swersky, but having a difficult time doing so.

Swersky looked into the camera. "You either talk to me or nobody. You want a story or not?"

The reporter left the room in huff, clearly knowing he wasn't going to get an interview from the detective anytime soon.

Faith looked at Swersky and smiled slightly. Emily looked at the doctor. "My mom is going to be okay, right?"

"Yes she will."

"Could you wait outside for a few minutes?" Emily nodded, walking out of the room shortly after. The doctor looked at Faith. "Does your head hurt?"

"A bit."

The doctor looked at Faith. "Do you know where you got the bump on your head?" he asked.

Faith nodded. "I think I know when." She lay her on the pillow; she didn't want to be here, but there was nothing she could do.

Emily walked back into the room. "I'm going to let you rest, mom." 

Faith looked over at Emily. "Please check up on Bosco."

"I already did, mom; twice. He hasn't changed; he's still the same."

"Sully's weak, but I think he is going to be okay," Ty said, as he stood in the doorway. "I heard that you're not doing that good; you should have let the doctor check you out when we got here."

"You didn't either," Faith said.

Ty nodded. "I know that, but I didn't have a bump on my head. You didn't feel well since it happened, but you kept it to yourself because of Bosco and Sully, didn't you?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Faith asked.

Ty chuckled. "I know that you were worried about Bosco, but you should have said something to me or a doctor."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Faith said, with a laugh.

"Officer Davis…" a reporter yelled, running towards the room.

Ty closed the door, and the blinds.

"Are the reporters going after you too?" Faith asked.

Ty nodded. "They were trying to get into Bosco's room."

"Why?" Faith asked. "I know that Lorenzo is dead, and this is a big story, but why can't they just leave us alone."

Ty stood up and walked over to the window, and sighed.

"What aren't you telling me, Ty?

Ty turned around. " I really shouldn't be telling you this right now. You need your rest."

Faith looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. " Tell me."

" I think he doesn't want to tell you because I'm here. But I'm not a kid anymore."

Ty looked at Faith. "You have to promise me that you will stay in this hospital bed and not try to do something about this."

"You're scaring me now."

"They found Lorenzo's body in Bosco's car; his fingerprints were all over the gun, Faith." Faith's whole face went white. "But we know that he didn't do it. He was in too much pain to do anything."

"We know that."

"But nobody is going to believe you because you are the only witnesses to it, right?"

Emily replied. "I believe you."

Faith smiled at her daughter. "Thanks."

Emily hugged her. " I won't say anything about this, so don't worry." Emily then turned to Ty. " Just don't let anything happened to Bosco. He's a great cop."

"I know he is."

Emily looked through the blinds. "There are still reporters outside your room, mom. But I think it is will be okay for me to go. Just try and get some rest."

"Ty, could you make sure that the reporters don't bug my daughter."

Ty nodded. "Of course I can," he said, as he walked out of the room.

"No questions." Ty yelled to the reporters, as he and Emily walked out of the room. 

Faith pulled out her IV and was about to get out of her bed when a nurse walked into the room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I need to help my partner."

"No, you need to stay here, now I need to do a new IV for you," the nurse said, looking at Faith with this annoyed look on her face.

"He needs me."

"He is going to have to wait because you're not going anywhere, you are going to be staying in this room all night."

Faith sighed, as she laid her head on the pillow. This was not good; not good at all.

"This is the hospital room of the man that killed the biggest mob boss, Officer Boscorelli," the reporter said, as he walked into the room.

Sully, who was right across from Bosco's room, heard the whole thing and knew that he needed to help Bosco. Sully got out of the bed and slowly walked over to Bosco's room.

"Get out of here now!!" Sully yelled, weakly.

The reporter turned around. "Officer Sullivan, what do you have to say about what your co-worker did?"

"Get out of here now!" Sully yelled, as he tried to push the reporter out of the room, but before he could do anything, he collapsed onto the floor " Ahh.." Sully screamed.

The reporter looked at Sully. "How are you feeling about what happened?"

"Get out of this room now, or I'll arrest you." Ty yelled.

The reporter looked at Ty. "I just want to know what happened."

"I said get out now!" Ty yelled, as the reporter walked out of the room.  
Ty watched as the reporter walked away and saw Sully on the floor.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" he asked as he moved towards his partner.

"Hurts." Sully yelled, as he grabbed his side. 

Ty looked at his partner. "You just got out of surgery. What do you think you were doing?"

"I need a doctor in here." Ty yelled.

The doctor rushed into the room. "What is Officer Sullivan doing out of bed?"

"I was just about to ask him the same thing."

"The reporter mentioned something that didn't happen, I had to help Bosco." The doctor grabbed a hold of Sully and placed him on a gurney near by, and wheeled him into the room.

Ty watched as the doctor were checking Sully out.

"By helping your friend, you just took some of your stitches out. We are going to need to stitch you up again. I don't want you getting out of this bed for the next few days okay? If you do this again, you might open your wound up again and then you would need to go to surgery again. You wouldn't want to do that."

Sully nodded.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get out of bed." The doctor nodded, as he was stitching up Sully.

A while later, the doctor left and Ty grabbed a chair and moved towards Sully's bedside. "I can't believe that you did that. You could have hurt yourself more. You're still healing."

"The reporter said that Bosco killed Lorenzo, but we all know that he didn't."

"Well someone is clearing framing him because Lorenzo was found dead in  
Bosco's car, and there were his fingerprints all over the gun."

"So what are we going to do to help him?"

To be continued!!


End file.
